Nanatsu No Taizai: The Grimooris
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: "And thus, the victim and the heroine lived happily ever after." says Sir Zaratras as he read the final chapter of his book, The Dooris Season 2. ...the question is, do Meliodas and Elizabeth live happily ever after in the real life? Especially when a new killer threatens their wedding plans. Read and find out. Sequel to Nanatsu No Taizai: The Dooris
1. Prologue

Normal POV

"...And finally, I would like to say thank you to my classmates. For being there for each other and making this school year 2016 one of the best years of my life. I'd like to sing a song, just the chorus. And i want everyone to reflect on this song." Elizabeth clears her throat. Today was graduation day. The final part of the ceremony was a speech from the College of Accountancy and Accounting Technology valedictorian. Elizabeth never thought that she would become top 1 of the CBA department.

"As we go on...  
We remember...  
All the times we've had together...  
And as our lives change...  
Come whatever...  
We will still be...  
Friends forever..." Elizabeth's singing had already made many students cry.

"Don't be sad just because it's over. Instead, smile...because it happened." More tears were shred as the students held hands with their friends. "Thank you all for listening...and Happy Graduation to everyone!" Elizabeth was the first to throw her graduation hat to the air. The rest of the students followed after. Elizabeth smiled as the newly graduates of Liones Academy rejoiced.

Elizabeth was greeted by her Father and Elaine down the stage. "congratulations Eli!" Elaine hugged her bestfriends. Elaine too did a graduation speech before her since she was the valedictorian in the Criminology department. "congratulations to you too, Elaine."  
"c'mon girls, we don't want to be late for the party." Baltra reminded them. Soon the three boarded Baltra's car and drove back to Elizabeth's house. Once they arrived, Ellizabeth and Elaine adjusted their graduation gowns and hat along with their medals and diploma.

"Surprise!" Entering the Liones household, the girls were greeted by everyone. There was Margarett, Gilthunder, Veronica, Ban, King, Diane, Gowther, Merlin, and Sir Zaratras.  
"Welcome home!"  
"Congratulations you two!"  
"Happy Graduation day!" was what Elizabeth and Elaine were greeted by.

"Sir Zaratras..." Elizabeth greeted him. "You made it."

"Miss Merlin, I'm glad you could make it." greeted Elaine.  
"This is a very...very special day. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Merlin stated. Elaine wondered why.  
"It's only our graduation day..."  
"I know, but it is special in my perspective..." Merlin just smirked. Elaine still didn't get it.

"when I got the message that it was your graduation day, I just had to come. This is for you." Zaratras gave Elizabeth a gift.  
"what is it?" it was square and  
"It's my latest book. I hope it's appropriate for you since..umm...we kinda did the adventure." Sir Zaratras hopes that Elizabeth will accept it. Elizabeth didn't hesitate to tear of the wrapper. Out came a book. It looked like a horror book judging by the way it was designed .

There was a closed bloody and standing in front of it was blonde faceless man. _(A/N: This is the cover photo of the NNT: The Dooris)  
_ "Sir Zaratras..isn't this..."  
"I knew you wouldn't like it..." Zaratras frowned. "It's the second season of The Dooris." Elizabeth smiled and hugged it. "I take it you like the book?"  
"I love it. Thank you." Now, that memory will not only be a memory, it will be an event part of Elizabeth's life. The most significant one ever.

"Okay everyone, It's time for the party to start!" Margarett called out. Elizabeth and Elaine admired the decorations. The living room and kitchen were filled with balloons, streamers, banners, food, beverages, and a huge chocolate cake. It didn't look like a party cake, it looked really fancy. Elaine was drooling over the giant choclate cake, she just couldn't wait to try it. Out of everyone happily enjoying their time in the room, Elizabeth looked around to find her special someone.

"I see you're looking for the Captain." Diane walked to her.  
"I guess I am. Where is he, Diane?" all Diane could do was just smile and blush. "are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Today is just a special day that's all."  
"It's just my graduation day."  
"it's more than that Elizabeth." Diane said before walking over to King.

The tapping of glass was heard in the room. Everyone turned around their attention to Veronica. "May I have everyone's attention please. Today, we celebrate the graduation day of our beloved Elizabeth and Elaine. It's a special day girls." Everyone clapped their hands. Elizabeth ad Elaine did a fist pump for a job well done. "But today, we will celebrate a much more special day." There it goes again. Elaine wondered what this was all about.

All of a sudden, Meldy came down the stairs she was holding a basket full of flower petals and threw it to everyone. Next came Zedlris, who appeared from the corner of the living room wall. He was hating the tight tuxedo Meldy was forcing him to wear. And then came Estarossa who came inside from the kitchen's back door.  
"okay, what's all this about?" Elizabeth take a good look around. Everyone was in awe, even her Father approved of this.

It was like magic jsut entered the room because one second there was no one behind Elizabeth and the next, Meliodas was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"M..Meliodas..."

Elaine got the message so she moved away from the couple. She then proceeded to punch her borther's arm. "why didn't you tell me that this was gonna happen?!" she whispered yell to him.  
"they told me not to." King shrugged and Elaine pouted.

Elizabeth accepted the bouquet and blushed. "t..thank you."  
"Anything for my fiance" Elizabeth's eyes widened. Immediately, Meliodas got on one knee and took out a ring from his pocket.  
"There are no words to describe how grateful I am that you came into my life. Whether it was from our dream, from the rescue, or after that. I feel like the luckiest man ever to have met someone like you Elizabeth. All those compliments I've made about you, all those times we've spent together, all those funny times we've shared. I treasured them. We may have only spent a short time together but it felt like forever." Meliodas had no idea how to make a speech. But his impromto words all came from the heart. Elizabeth could feel the love from his words.

"All I'm saying is that...Elizabeth Liones, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth wiped the tear from her eye. "Yes...Yes..." she felt tired from all the standing. Elizabeth knelt down, Meliodas caught her in time. She burried her face in his chest. Meliodas wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

Everyone cheered for the new couple. "So that's why it was a very...very..special day." Elaine went back to Merlin.  
"I wouldn't miss this graduation slash engagement party for the world." Merlin went over to Meliodas.

"Congratulations Captain." Merlin patted him.  
"Wohoo! Yeah! You're getting married Captain!" Ban threw himself on Meliodas. The party hasn't started yet but he looks like he's already drunk.  
"I congratulate you on the engagement, Captain." Typical Gowther and his emotionless replies.

While Meliodas was being bombarded with congratulations, Elizabeth was being drowned with multiple questions from the girls.  
"I'm so happy. We're going to be sister-in-laws..." Meldy wiped a tear.  
"I finally get to have another sister..." Zeldris hugged Elizabeth.  
"welcome to the Wrath family, Elizabeth." Estarrosa welcome with open arms.  
"Eli, we're gonna make this the best wedding ever." Elaine cheered.  
"I have a friend who owns the best wedding gowns ever. We'll go window shopping for a gown next week." Margarett said.  
"Congratulations Elizabeth." Gilthunder said.  
"Thank you Gil."

"And so Meliodas and Elizabeth lived happily ever after...The End." Sir Zaratras read it out loud for Elizabeth to hear.  
"what?" Elizabeth couldn't believe that it was written in the book he gave her.

"It's all here in The Dooris book 2. The ending matches what is happening now." Sir Zaratras stated. Elizabeth smiled. "There are over 300,000 copies of this book worldwide in different languages."  
"that many?!"  
"Yes. And the release date of the book, Just last night." Sir Zaratras announced. Elizabeth couldn't wait to read the book.

Meliodas intertwined his hand with Elizabeth's. "But we already know that the adventure will always be in reality." Meliodas blushed. Elizabeth followed after.  
"Always..in reality." Thus the party went on. All night, everyone enoyed the celebration. There wa snothing that can break this happy moment.

Everything was perfect. Like Sir Zaratras said, the vctim and the heroine lived happily ever after.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or do they?

Meanwhile...

"No...p..please..." a slap thrown at the woman tied with chains on the chair. She was bleeding bad from the amount of thorn wire wrapped around her upper body along with the chains.

"Stop lying to me Elizabeth...what did you do to HIM?!"

"I..I'm not..E..Elizabeth...agh...I'm..L..Liz..." the man slapped Liz again. Her face has gotten red from all the abuse.

"where is that bastard?! If you don't tell me now...or else..." he positioned a pretty sharp machete in front of Liz. She was trembling in fear. "You say you're not Elizabeth...yet your ID says otherwise. ID's never lie." The man slowly grazed the tip of the machete on Liz's exposed leg.

"ahhh!...agh!" it was so sharp that even a simple graze sliced her skin open. "please...stop...I'll..t..tell you where he is...just stop..."

"now that wasn't so bad huh Elizabeth?" he caressed Liz's face.

"I'm not Elizabeth...I told you...t..that..." the man scrunched up his face in disgust. "the police will find you...they will..."

He only chuckled. "watch your mouth Elizabeth. Threats hurt but not as much as sharp steel..." again, he grazed the machete on Liz's other leg. She screamed in pain.

"I'll give you one last chance...just admit that you're Elizabeth...and we won't have any problems..." he raised his eyebrows in front of her.

"I..t..told you...I'm not...E..Eli-" liz wasn't able to finish. The man immediately plunged the machete directly at Liz's chest penetrating her heart. Blood spilled out from her mouth as she sat there lifeless.

The man cried. He didn't hold the tears anymore. "I..I'm doing this to punsih you Elizabeth...I'm doing this all for you...don't hate me okay?...It's your fault after all..." he kept on crying in front of Liz's dead body.

Somewhere in him, he believed Liz's words. if she was Elizabeth, she would never deny this life and death situation, she would tell him everything, she would be obedient. She would be perfect. She was the right one he would love...to kill.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bachelor & Bachelorette

**Picture of Elizabeth's wedding gown.**  
 **Her name is Angela Clayton. I love her designs! She's awesome.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I just realized that I only have 6 days till classes start. After that, I will be busy as hell with 2nd semester. That means if that keeps up, I will have less time to update the stories which will also mean that you guys are gonna have to wait a long ass time for an update. So I thought of being considerate and update CH1 early. I hope everyone enjoys! Read away!**

 **Normal POV**

 _ **A woman ran fast out of the woods. Her body feels a little numb from all the abuse she has been through. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She clutched her abdomen as blood kept on oozing out of her stomach area. The pain was bearable but not for long. Her legs were giving up on her but her mind stayed focused. She needed to run away from HIM. He was going to destroy her. The woman got out of the forest but it's still not enough. He was coming for her. She knows he is looking for her right this minute. As she kept on running, the woman tripped and tumbled down the hill. The bleeding worsen. She laid on the ground for a minute to conserve her energy. When she opened her eyes, there was light from a far distance. Her eyes were getting foggy. She needs to get help. Upon arriving at that area, she saw a pick up truck. The back was filled with hay. She thought that if she stays here, he'll know where to find her. It's better to leave this town. Anywhere is good as long as she stays far away from him. The driver came back, unknowing of the woman that crawled up to the back of his track, he started the engine and drove away. The woman watched as she left the town of Hikari. Goodbye to hell and hello new life. But she knows that as long as she is alive, he will come back to find her. For now, she can finally sleep in peace.**_

 **The next day...**

 **"Elizabeth, are you saying 'Yes' to this dress?" Asked the wedding planner. Today, Elizabeth was out window shopping with her sisters, Margaret and Veronica; her best friend, Elaine; her sister-in-law, Meldy; her friend, Diane; her Father, Baltra. Everyone adored how Elizabeth looked beautiful in that wedding gown. The best part about this gown is that at night, you turn on the switch in the back and the series lights lit up making a special 3D effect.**

 **"Yes." Just one word and everyone screamed in joy. Elizabeth wiped the tear from her eye.**  
 **"Elizabeth, you look so pretty!" Diane was in awe.**  
 **"My best friend is getting married. I'm so..so happy" Elaine sobbed.**  
 **"Elizabeth, your mother would have been so proud of you..." Baltra said. He remembered the day he got married. He could see his wife just seeing Elizabeth in that gown.**  
 **"Eli, mom would be crying right now." Margaret said. More tears were shed.**  
 **"I wish she was here with us." Elizabeth dreamt that if one day when she gets married, she wanted her mom to be there with her at everything during the wedding plans but she passed away years ago.**  
 **"We all do. I think mom wouldn't want to see you cry especially today." Veronica patted her shoulder.**  
 **"Yeah, you're right."**  
 **"Come on everyone, we still need to plan the bachelorette party." Meldy mentioned. They all nodded their heads.**

 _ **The woman ran. She was about to make it out of the house but a chain hooked itself around her neck. She chocked at the tightness of the chain. At the end of the chain, two hands begin to pull her back. The woman crawled her way to the door. The chain's strong pull was about to break her realized that she will die at any moment now if she continues to struggle . She stopped moving. Her body was dragged back to the owner of the hands. The face of the bloody woman was terrifying. That much damage. The sound of a child's laughter followed after her screams.**_

 **Meliodas immediately rose from his sleep. His body was sweating. He massaged his forehead just thinking of that dream. Much call it a nightmare. The horror...it felt so real. Where in his imagination did He get that it from? That's when He saw Sir Zaratras' The Dooris book opened and laying on his stomach. Meliodas was reading it before He fell asleep. Some nap That was. Still, he was tired. Meliodas hopes that when He naps again, that wouldn't happen twice. His quiet slumber was disturbed by someone bouncing on the bed.**

 **"Wake up Captain!" The force of his jump made him fall of the bed.**  
 **"What was that all about, Ban?" Meliodas asked. His chili face was on.**  
 **"What are you doing sleeping around for? We have to plan for your Bachelor party." Ban continued on squishing Meliodas' face in between his elbows.**  
 **"You know there's no need to rush things." That chili face says 'don't-disturb-me-right-now' look. But Ban ignores that look and drags Meliodas downstairs where he was greeted by his pals. Estarossa, Zeldris, King, Gowther, and Gilthunder were all seated in the kitchen.**

 **"Finally you're up, bro" Zeldris was first to notice. Everyone else followed.**  
 **"We've been waiting forever." King threw his arms behind his back.**  
 **"It's only 10 AM." Says Meliodas. They could have done this meeting in the afternoon.**  
 **"Even so, time is gold." Estarossa was running this operation.**

 **An hour later...**

 **"So, we all agree on the venue; the drink, they better be alcoholic; the balloons..." Estarossa stated everything that they've talked so far.**  
 **"Uhh...what are the balloons for?" Gilthunder questioned.**  
 **"We may be men but we can still have fun. We're having a prank was against each other before midnight." King added. Gilthunder better put his game face on.**  
 **"So that's everything on the list, anyone else like to add something?" Gowther raised his hand.**  
 **"From what I've heard in tradition, most Bachelor parties hire strippers to celebrate the last night of being single...will we also follow the tradition?" At the mention of strippers, King squirted juice from his nose. Gilthunder choked on his snack. Zeldris turned his head so nobody would see him blush. Ban didn't react at all. Estates sat just sat there with an uncomfortable look.**  
 **"Did I say something wrong?" Gowther noticed that everyone seems to be avoiding the question.**

 **"Strippers huh?" Meliodas thought about for a moment. His mind clouded with Elizabeth wearing nothing but those tight seductive lingerie as she danced around the metal pole.**  
 _ **'Meliodas-sameness..come here'**_  
 **As Meliodas imagined away, it was visible in reality that he was drooling over Elizabeth.**

 **"Ugh..Captain, you do know they call it a bachelor party to celebrate your last day being single. You're supposed to imagine random girls in bikinis not your fiancé." King said while covering his bleeding nose.**  
 **"Oh I see...then no, we will not follow tradition." Meliodas crossed his arms saying that his word is final. He doesn't want to look at any other woman except Elizabeth. Everybody agreed. "Besides, we don't need girls to have a good time..." He gave a toothy grin to his friends. They nodded in agreement.**  
 **"Besides, if I want a strip show, I'll just let Elizabeth do that after the honeymoon" says Meliodas. More juice squirted from King's nose. Gilthunder was trying so hard not to think of Maragret like that. Ban was thinking of something similar, a blush appeared from his cheek when Elaine entered his mind. King would kill him for that. Zeldris felt embarrassed, Estarossa massaged his forehead and Gowther just sat there emotionless. Meliodas can be so tackles.**

 **Later on, the guys put their plan into action. All throughout the meeting, there was one question Gilthunder forgot to ask. "Hey Estarossa, you're the oldest in the family, why aren't you married yet? ...just wondering." From the side, Zeldris and Ban contained a laugh.**  
 **"You think I'm the oldest?" He gave Gilthunder the 'wtf' face.**  
 **"Well, aren't you?"**  
 **"No. Believe it or not, Meliodas and Zeldris are the oldest in the family. They're twins, both are of the same age."**  
 **"And that would be?" Gilthunder doesn't know how to react to this new info.**  
 **"Around 22." Gilthunder's reaction was priceless.**  
 **" how old are you?"**  
 **"20 years old." Estarossa said like it was no biggie.**  
 **"B..but...he looks like a kid."**  
 **"Meliodas and Zeldris are under a condition called Neotemy (A/N: still can't find the real name of that adult age but child like appearance condition). They may look like 18-year-olds and act like one but they really are grown adults. If he grew, we would look identical to me but with blonde hair.**

 **"You know I can hear your conversation from here Estarossa." Meliodas was currently laying on the couch.**

 **"Sometimes I feel like I'm the oldest one of the family." Estarossa chuckled. "And to answer your first question, I just haven't met the right girl. That's all. No need to rush stuff." Was all he said before leaving the room. Gilthunder stood there trying to register what he just heard.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Everyone split up to buy the remaining items for their planned party tomorrow. Baltra had work to do. He only took half of the day off just to accompany Diane and Elaine went to buy the snacks and alcohol. Margaret and Veronica said that they have a special secret item to rent but Elizabeth knows that Either Margaret or Veronica is going to rent Male strippers. Why do bachelorette parties needs strippers in the first place? Meldy and Elizabeth are going to shop for new clothes. But before that, Meldy wanted to spend some alone time with her sister-in-law.**

 **The two agreed to take a stroll in the forest. There's a trail in the forest that leads to the other side of town. Think of it as a short cut. Though it will take about 20 minutes to walk there. But that's okay because Meldy liked the closeness.**  
 **"Hey Elizabeth.."**  
 **"Yeah?" Meldy turned to Eli's direction.**  
 **"I'm really...really glad that my brother is marrying you." Meldy blushed. "I see the way he looks at you. He loves very much. Even when he was still at the hospital, Meliodas would sometimes talk in his sleep. He would smile and at times even laugh"**  
 **"I never knew about that."**  
 **"That's because I never told you. I didn't even tell him when he wakes up. That little secret is mine to tell" she winked at her. " Whenever I'm in charge of looking after him, the name I keep hearing is Elizabeth this and Elizabeth that. I hated it." Elizabeth was shocked. Meldy hates her? "Let me finish. I don't hate you at all. I really thought that he was talking about Liz. Honestly, I never liked her one bit. It annoyed me that he still hasn't gotten over her." Meldy frowned. "But...when brother told me that he was talking about a different Elizabeth, I understand now. He's been yearning to see you all this time. When I found out that you were the one who saved him, I was grateful. I liked you even more. Meliodas choose the right girl." Meldy laughed. All Elizabeth can do was just listen to her words. Elizabeth feels so much love from the people around her. Now, she feels the love and acceptance her new in laws. This family keeps getting bigger and bigger. Elizabeth blushed at Meldys words.**

 **"Meldy, I don't know what to say..." Elizabeth was speechless.**  
 **"No need to say anything. Your 'I Do' at the altar is all you're going to say as a 'thank you' to me, ELDER SISTER..." Elizabeth realized that she said that. It made her heart warm up. I feel so loved.**

 **Our beautiful moment was interrupted when Meldy spotted a woman limping her way towards us. I noticed that she was bleeding.**  
 **"H..help..." She collapsed on the ground. Meldy and I ran up to her.**  
 **"Meldy, call an ambulance!" I tried looking for a pulse, she is still breathing.**  
 **"Hello?...yes we need an ambulance ASAP! We're here in Liones hiking trail...she's bleeding. We don't know what happened...please hurry..." Meldy was panicking.**

 **"Hey miss..please don't sleep. Stay conscious...stay with me..."I kept shaking her. Today was supposed to be a special day, then this happened. Was this a sign of a bad omen?**

 **Grimooris Trivia:**

 **Book 2 was never gonna happen but then I had another crazy dream about a killer. The sad part of that dream was that I WAS LIZ in that situation. No I did NOT DIE. The guy put me in some kind of sleeping pill and then I woke up bleeding. The f*cker took my virginity. Then proceeded to kill others who want to take me away from him. But I felt weird around him...like I had FEELINGS for him.**

 **Question:**

 **Your honest thoughts...**

 **Do you think he was MY HERO from the Dooris dream?**  
 **You think he got mad that I left him cuz of my alarm clock and now trying to hunt me down? (I got goosebumps just thinking of him again \\\\\ oh gosh)**


	3. Chapter 2: I Know You

**Normal POV**

 **A man in his early twenties walked past the peaceful streets in the town of Hikari. Due to the recent news about a murderer on the loose, the town has been on high alert. No child nor adult was to wander the streets late at night, for fear that they would get snatched, killed, then dumped on the side. The town's police were well alarmed of the situation. Every night, they patrol the area for any dangerous activities. What these fools don't know is that the killer is just living among them. The man walked past by the unsuspecting police car. They never knew what was coming. As the man passed the book store, he noticed a new book release by e one and only, Zaratras Doloris. He took the book and read the contents of its page. It angered him knowing that the great Dreyfus Dooris is dead. As he read the ending of the book, the man smirked at the little information foolishly leaked at the back cover.**

 **"Thus the victim and heroine lived happily ever after..." He closed the book and let out a dark chuckle. "Happily ever after my ass. I guess there's going to be a book 3 in the franchise." The man returned the back right back to its shelf and proceeded to walk away. His first stop, The city of Liones.**

 **Normal POV**

 **The hospital doors open as the nurses get the patient to the operating room. Elizabeth and Meldy ran with them as the movable bed was pushed. The woman's eye sight was blurry but she can still see her surroundings. Her focus was mainly on the silver haired girl. Her face reminded her of Liz. The only thing to make her identical was the magenta hair and they'd be twins.**  
 **"Hey you're going to be okay...just a little longer" Elizabeth assured her. The woman slowly nodded. She was dying from the blood loss. She hopes that she'll be awake later.**  
 **A Doctor stopped Meldy and Elizabeth's tracks. They could not go into the operating room.**  
 **"Will she be okay?" Asked Meldy.**  
 **"She has multiple stab wounds. They're small but still painful. The blood keeps oozing out. There were bruises all over her neck and arms, I'm assuming someone had been abusing her." The girls nodded. "All we need to do is stitch those wounds, apply bandages to the cuts and make a blood transplant to cover the blood loss. If all goes well, she'll be okay." The Doctor explained. That lady's life would be okay. "Good thing you brought her in time. If delayed, she could have died right there in the ambulance." He stated. Elizabeth was thankful that they called on time.**  
 **"Might I ask, do you know this woman?"**  
 **"No sir. We just found her limping for help in the hiking trail." Elizabeth replied.**  
 **"I'll go call the police. If anyone is capable of knowing her identity, it would be them." The Doctor said. The girls nodded before he left.**

 **Later on...**

 **"Some special day this was..." Meldy exhaled deeply. Elizabeth and her were currently in a cafe close to the hospital. The Doctor had thanked them for the call and told them that they can leave any time they want. But Elizabeth was worried. She told the Doctor that she'd want to stick around just to make sure that the lady is okay.**  
 **"Yeah...but it was worth it. We saved a life today." Elizabeth feels a sense of justice.**  
 **"Yeah you're right. I don't know what would have happened if we didn't get there in time." Meldy admitted. They felt scared and at the same time accomplished of what they've done. "Hey Elizabeth, maybe after this...we can still continue the errands?"**  
 **"Okay, but first we should check if the lady is okay." Elizabeth sipped on her tea.**  
 **"I hope she's okay though."**  
 **"Yeah..me too." The girls sat in the cafe enjoying their tea in silence.**

 **Elizabeth's POV**

 **We went back in the hospital, the Doctor gave us some good news. The lady was out of surgery. There was nothing else wrong. The blood donation adjusted to her stream of blood so it went well. But the lady was in a coma for now. We don't know when she will wake up though.**  
 **"What she needs right now is rest. The abuse was too much for her body to handle." I was now talking to a new Doctor. I mean, a familiar Doctor.**  
 **"Thank you for informing us, Dr. Dana." Meldy felt relieved that the lady wasn't dying.**  
 **"I'm glad she's okay. We just saved a life Elizabeth. Do you know what that means?" Meldy said excitedly.**  
 **"No..is there suppose to be a hidden meaning?"**  
 **"Yes. I read a story once about a girl who was about to get married, she helped an old widow. On the day of her wedding day, the bride was about to be poisoned but it never happened. The next day, the old lady told her that because of her kindness, the bad omen never hurt her. That's what's happening to you right now. Good luck is coming your way." Meldy held that positive thought. Now that I think about it, maybe good luck will come my way.**  
 **All I could do was smile. "I guess you are right."**

 **Dr. Dana was still right beside listening to us. He was in deep thought. "Dr. Dana, you look like you've seen a ghost."**  
 **"Oh..uh..sorry if I'm ruining the happy moment girls but you need to know something." Dr. Dana said, he sounded unsure. We waited for him to say it. "During surgery, that woman was able to mutter some words. She kept saying it over and over...when I heard it, I felt ...horrified."**  
 **"W..what did she say?" Asked Meldy. Dr. Dana's face look at Me. His words were directed to me only. Why do I get the feeling that it's not good news?**

 **"** ** _Elizabeth...run...run Elizabeth...he's coming for you..."_**

 **Those words silenced us. My heart was pounding in fear. "A..are you sure that's what she said?" Just to clarify him.**  
 **"Yes. That's what she said Elizabeth. That lady kept on repeating it in whispers after we stitched her up." I think Meldy could see my tumbling figure. She put a hand on my shoulder.**  
 **"Woah...easy Elizabeth. Don't be so scared. Maybe she was talking about another Elizabeth. There are millions of people named 'Elizabeth' around the world. You can't be the only one." Meldy tried to calm me down.**  
 **"Uh..yeah..you're right."**  
 **"I'll leave you two to talk. I have other patients to attend to. Good day girls." Dr. Dana bowed before walking away.**

 **Meldy's assurance wasn't enough to calm me down. This was getting creepy. I know that there are millions of people with the name 'Elizabeth' out there, but it just so happens that this lady wandered off and ended with me. It's not a coincidence how she's warning Elizabeth to run, not knowing that I am Elizabeth. I've already dealt with Dooris, now I have to deal with this. But I will still take into consideration on Meldy's words. I'm not the only Elizabeth around. Also, who is coming for me? The only person I can think of is Dooris. It definitely wouldn't be Dooris looking for me because He's dead. Is there someone else working for him? Or am I just being paranoid?**

 **"Elizabeth...Elizabeth?" Meldy snapped her fingers in front of me.**  
 **"Huh? What?"**  
 **"You spaced out. Are you okay?"**  
 **"Meldy...I'm scared." Meldy could see my body shaking.**  
 **"Let's get you home. I think my brother is the only person who can cure you right now." I only added before we exited the hospital. Was Meldy's story right?**

 **Is this a sign of good luck? Or a sign of a bad omen?**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Normal POV**

 **After the party plan meeting with the guys, Meliodas thought of checking in on his business in the afternoon. Meliodas owned a bar and restaurant called the Boar's hat. He established the food industry a year ago after his release from the hospital. Elizabeth has been the reason for starting the business. If he's gonna make this dream wedding happen, he's gonna need the money for it. Financially, everything looked stable. To be honest, not too many people come here to eat since the food tasted rotten. Looks can be deceiving on the food world. Something so delectable could taste so vile. The only reason why the business was still around was because of Meliodas' famous beer. Many people go there for the delicious drink and the atmosphere is very welcoming too.**

 **"Order up!" Yelled Meliodas as he helped his employees serve the drinks.**  
 **"Hey kid, another glass here!" Yelled someone from the back.**  
 **"Coming right up!" Meliodas was an expert in mixology. Combining different drinks to form one super drink.**  
 **"You sure are young kid. I'm surprised the owner let you work here." Said one of the newbies. The men around him started chuckling. "What's so funny, guys?"**  
 **"I own this bar good Sir." Meliodas hosed that toothy grin of his. The man couldn't believe it. "I can bet you don't believe me. That's okay though, I don't blame you for it." Meliodas went back to working.**

 **Later On...**

 **It was bar had a slow time considering that there were less people coming in for a drink. Meliodas doesn't mind the slow business, at least his employees can take a break from the stress. The ringing of the door's chimes caught Meliodas attention.**  
 **"Welcome to the Boar's Ha-" he stopped his sentence when he realized who was at the entrance.**  
 **"Meliodas...it's been a while."**  
 **"Caine!" Boy was Meliodas happy to see Caine again. He gestured him to an empty seat next to the open window. "So, what's going on? Business in Liones?"**  
 **The man in front of Meliodas was a dear old friend of his from Danafor. He knew about Caine when Liz introduced him to Meliodas.**  
 **"Actually, I'm looking for someone. Liz to be exact." When Caine said those words, Meliodas' expression changed.**  
 **"So? What about her?" His good mood turned sour just by hearing Liz's name.**  
 **"Liz hasn't come home yet. It's been a week now. Police tried to track her phone. They found it but it was thrown in the woods." Meliodas didn't seem to care.**  
 **"And what do you suggest we do about it?"**  
 **"Look Meliodas, I know you and Liz didn't have a very good ending, but that's all in the past now." Caine tried to use small words so Meliodas wouldn't violently react.**  
 **"It's all in the past huh?...Caine, I give Liz All of the blame for what happened to me. Do you know what happened to me!?" Caine nodded. He had heard the news of Meliodas' kidnapping, abuse and return. "If it wasn't for her cheating on me, I wouldn't have gotten drunk, I wouldn't been kidnapped, I wouldn't have been tortured to death..." Meliodas' words were rising as he kept on counting Liz's mistakes. His employees tried their best not to listen to their loud conversation. Caine only sat there. He thought about it for a while and gave a big sigh.**  
 **"I guess you can't help me find her then..." Caine treated Liz like a daughter. He cared for her and knowing that he will never find her, it's breaking him. His frown was evident on his face. Meliodas rubbed his forehead to calm down. With a deep breath, he tried to be civilized. He was being over dramatic. It was partly his fault for getting drunk in the first place.**  
 **"Fine...ill help you find her. I'm doing this for you because you're my friend." When Meliodas said those words, Caine cried tears of joy.**  
 **"Thank you...Meliodas..." He was grateful that he had a change of heart. The more Meliodas thought about it, Caine's words did make sense.**  
 **"I'll try to put the past behind me. But I'm not making any promises that I'll fully forgive her. I'm helping for other reasons too. I'm seeing the bright side of this situation. In a lighter note, if it wasn't for Liz cheating,**  
 **I wouldn't have met Elizabeth.**  
 **I wouldn't be with her right now.**  
 **I wouldn't be marrying her soon." As Meliodas said those words, he realized that good things happened because of Liz.**  
 **"You love that woman so much don't you?" Caine could see the love in Meliodas as he thought about Elizabeth.**  
 **"I do." He couldn't imagine a life without her in it.**

 **Later On...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Meldy went to drop off Elizabeth at hers and Meliodas' own house. Elizabeth was now standing in front of the Boar's Hat. Even though it was a restaurant and bar, it was still a house. Meliodas and Elizabeth live at the 2nd and 3rd floor of the building. The two were getting married soon so might as well live in together now. Plus, they needed the privacy from nosy siblings. Elizabeth went in, the bar was quiet today. Not many people are around this afternoon.**

 **Elizabeth went up the stairs. She threw herself on the living room and couch and relaxed. "Meliodas?" No response. Elizabeth looked around for him but Meliodas wasn't around. She went downstairs and asked the stuff.**  
 **"We don't know Lady Elizabeth. He was just talking to a man hours ago then they left." Says the male employee.**  
 **"Do you know who he was?" Asked Elizabeth.**  
 **"I think his name is Caine. Sir Meliodas mentioned him." Said the female employee.**  
 **Elizabeth nodded and thanked them before heading back upstairs. Today has been a hectic day. Elizabeth felt hungry, she went over to the fridge and saw that there was a note on the door.**

 **'** ** _Elizabeth,_**  
 ** _I'm helping Caine find Liz. I'll be home later tonight. Don't worry, you're the only woman for me._**  
 ** _Meliodas xoxo'_**

 **Somehow, Elizabeth felt a tug in her heart that Meliodas is gonna be with Liz again. But reading the last part, it eased her jealousy. She tried to repeat that they were getting married. Meliodas loves her and he would never cheat on her.**  
 **"I trust in you, Meliodas..." A blush formed from her words. It was night time, Elizabeth turned on the TV and the first thing that came on screen was a picture of Liz.**

 ** _"If anyone has information of the missing Miss Elizabeth Amity, please contact the nearest police station or contact the cellphone number below the screen now_** **." Said the reporter.**

 **Elizabeth read the contents of the full story below the picture. Liz has been missing for over a week now. Nobody has no information where she went, the only thing they could find was her cellphone thrown into the forest. That's when Elizabeth realized something. The woman she saved kept telling 'Elizabeth' to run. She didn't realized that Liz's real name is 'Elizabeth'. She guessed that the woman's warning didn't get to Liz in time for Liz has been kidnapped. She had to ring Meliodas this information.**  
 **Elizabeth kept on calling his cellphone but Meliodas doesn't seem to be picking up. It's time to take this matter into her own hands. Even though I don't like Liz, I'm not a cold hearted person to let someone get kidnapped.**

 **Elizabeth phoned Meldy. "Meldy did you see the news?...yeah I know ...yeah, we don't like her but she's still human okay?...I'm coming over to your house, we're going back to the hospital." Elizabeth was set to help the mysterious woman. She gathered her stuff and got dressed before going out of the bar.**

 **Not knowing that she was the one who is in need of help.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **In the late afternoon, Meliodas and Caine received a call from the Liones Hospital. Apparently, there was a patient there who had seen the news and knew where Liz was exactly. The two two were driving as fast as they can. The suspense was killing them after putting out posters, going with the search team, and advertising the wanted sign on TV, they need some good news right now.**

 **The lady had just woken up hours after surgery. She was just enjoying her quiet meal when the TV reporter flashed the wanted poster on their network. She immediately told the nurse and then told the Doctor. It's like a bomb exploded in her brain because the lady was acting crazy on her own in the room.**

 **"It will be okay...it will be okay...he's not gonna find me...he's not gonna hit me...or kick me...or punch me...maybe..maybe he'll cut off my fingers ...maybe even rape me...gosh...how evil is he...haha..haha..." The woman was out of her mind. She slapped herself hard to get her sanity back. "No...I need to stay focus...they're coming. She needs help...she needs h..help..." The woman tried her very best to not let insanity consume her.**


	4. Chapter 3: I Got You

**Normal POV**

 **Hours later...**

 **Night time in the city of Liones. Meliodas and Caine didn't hesitate to drive straight to the hospital. The nurse's call of a woman who knew the whereabouts of Liz got Caine on the edge. The news didn't really affect Meliodas. He is not doing this for her, he was doing this Caine. Meliodas even thought that life would even be better if Liz stayed lost for now. He did not want any distractions for his upcoming wedding. Meliodas knows how much Caine cares for Liz. She is practically a daughter to him. Meliodas will just have to go with the flow and after this rescue mission, he'll be back home cuddling with his fiance. The sooner this search party is done, the better.**

 **The two had finally arrived at the hospital where they were met by Dr. Dana waiting at the entrance. "Meliodas..." he acknowledged. Ever since the incident a year ago, Mleiodas has been one of Dr. Dana's unforgettable patients.  
"Dr. Dana, where is she?" Meliodas questioned. Dr. Dana knows who they were talking about.  
"She is..but there's a slight problem."  
"what's that?"  
"The patient has gone into shock. She's in a trance, talking to herself as if someone is with her at the moment. She would lash out at the nurses who dare come near her." Says Dr. Dana.  
"I'll go try and talk to her—"  
"No Caine. I'll go. If she's gonna lash out at anyone, it might as well be me. I can handle her." Meliodas stopped him. He is the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas has handled far worse situations than this, minus him being kidnapped.  
"very well... right this way." Dr. Dana gestured them to follow him.**

 **Meliodas and Caine stood right outside of the mysterious woman's room. "stay here..I'll call you when it's over." Caine nodded. Meliodas turned the handle and went in. There wasn't anyone in the room until his eyes landed on the woman at the far end of the corner. Her body was facing the wall. She wrapped her arms around her herself and curled into a ball. She was shivering.**

" **he's here...he's here...he is not gonna get me...he's not gonna get me..." the woman rocked herself back and forth. Dr. Dana was right, she was stuck in her own little world.  
"hello?"  
It was like the Exorcist movie came to a reality because when Meliodas called out, the woman automatically turned her head in a weird angle. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The horror that Meliodas just witnessed made him swallow a lump in his throat.  
"get away from me..." she growled.  
"It's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you..." Meliodas came closer to her. The woman backed away on the wall.  
"Stay back! Stay away!" she use dher legs to keep him far from her.  
"I'm here to help you. I'm a friend of Elizabeth Amity..." Meliodas didn't like calling Liz a 'friend' but he needed answers.  
"Eliz..zabeth..." she whispered. The woman calmed down a bit. Meliodas stretched out his hand. He waited for her to hold it. The woman reached out and took hold of his hand symbolizing her trust on him. "there...see? you can trust me. I won't hurt you..." the woman pulled Meliodas in for a hug. She has never felt warmth like this in a long time. The woman cried into his chest."There..there...you're safe now...nobody is gonna hurt you here..." Meliodas cooed. He noticed that the woman's hand was bleeding. She ripped her IV cord a while ago. Meliodas carried the woman bridal style from the floor and back to her bed. He may be a kid at appearance but his strength is that of a fully grown man.  
"there we go...better now?" he placed her back on the bed.  
"thank you...thank you...thank you..." she started crying all of a sudden.  
"you are very much welcome..." Meliodas gave her a toothy grin.**

 **The familiar scenery of the woods caught my attention. I don't remember passing the woods for a short cut to the hospital. The car I was in was speeding up.  
"Excuse me, but I think we're going the wrong direction." I told the driver.  
"Funny, because I believe we are going in the right direction." He answered.  
"I was supposed to go to the hospital." I mentioned to him like after I got in the cab.  
"I am taking you to the hospital..." He answered yet again. The city was no longer in view, we were now driving out of the city.  
"I told you we are going the wrong wa-" I stopped talking once I realized that he was pointing a gun at my face. My breathing picked up and I couldn't move. What's going on?  
"I'm taking you to the hospital Elizabeth..." How does he know my name? I'm speechless. Without warning, the man used the bottom of the gun to band my head, knocking me out by the force. My mind went blank as I try to stay awake. The last words I heard him say was..  
"Don't worry. I am taking you to a hospital...a Mental Hospital..." He chuckled. That was all it was before my whole world turned black.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Meldy had arrived at the hospital. She kept calling Elizabeth's cellphone number but she wouldn't pick up. Meldy assumed that Elizabeth is already instead. Meldy quickly looked around for the room that woman was in. She made some twists and turns until she finally arrived at the room. She recognized the person sitting just outside the room.**

" **Grampa Caine, is that you?"  
"Meldy..." Caine got up and hugged her. He treated Meliodas, Meldy, Zeldris, and Estarossa like his children.  
"what are you doing here Gramps?"  
"I think you've heard about the news." Meldy nodded. Obviously Caine was here to investigate about Liz's whereabouts.  
"what are you doing here?"  
"Meliodas' fiance and I saved this woman. She kept saying 'RUN ELIZABETH' over and over. When I saw the news, I automatically came here to ask that strange woman if she was talking about Liz. You know Liz's real name is Elizabeth." Meldy explained. Caine nodded at every word she said.  
"Meliodas is in there right now talking to the woman. She's in an unstable state of mind. I think Meliodas got her to calm down. I don't hear yelling anymore." Caine explained. Meldy hopes that the woman would be able to tell them her side of the story. **

**Meldy sat next to Caine as they waited for an answer. She kept on texting and calling Elizabeth but she wouldn't answer. She must still be at home getitng ready or something. "Gramps, did Elizabeth, brother's fiancee, came over before I got here?"  
"I don't think so. I didn't see anyone else come in and out of that room except the Dr. And nurses." Meldy wondered where could Elizabeth be.**

 **For the next 45 minutes, Meliodas tried to cheer up the lady like talking about random stuff. he didn't ask her about her personal background yet for fear that she may go back to a trance. She wanted her to feel comfortable first before she opens up to him. The two laughed at Meliodas' corny jokes, no one would laugh at his unlaughable jokes except this woman. She laughed till her guts hurt. Meliodas was glad that he put a smile on her face. All of a sudden, their laughter died down. There was no other topic Meliodas could come up to keep her going but this just shows that it was time to ask her.**

" **I hope you don't mind me asking...but, did you know...how you got here?" Meliodas choose his words carefully. The woman froze. "It's okay if you don't answer right now...you can tell me when you're ready..." Meliodas added so she wouldn't feel like she was being pressured.**

" **No...it's okay...I..I can tell you..." Meliodas nodded and waited for her to continue. The woman put both her hands on her chest to calm down.**

" **I...I was abused...physically...verbally...emotionally..." she bit her bottom lip.  
"easy...easy...don't force it out." Meliodas comforted her. The lady breathed in and out to stop herself from going into a trance again.  
"He..he took away from my life...he took...everything...a..away..." the woman started crying.  
"who took you?" Meliodas tightened his fists.**

" **D...Drey...f..fus...Do..Door..ris..." she whispered. But enough for Meliodas could hear.**

 **Immediately, the memories of last year came crashing into Meliodas' mind. His mind replayed the scenes where he was tortured to death by Dreyfus.**

 _ **The time he was turned into a punching bag...**_

 _ **He was hung upside down, all of his blood went all to his brain leaving his body numb and his head hurting...**_

 _ **Meliodas was whipped against the wall...**_

 _ **Dreyfus let him go into the house...he ran around the endless hallways filled with doors...**_

 _ **Every room was filled with either dried blood, bones of his previous victims, or decaying corpses...**_

 _ **The rotten stench of blood filled his nose, his breathing was shallow...**_

 _ **He felt like all the air from his body was being sucked...**_

 _ **Dreyfus castrated some of his flesh and fed them to his hounds...**_

 _ **Meliodas screamed as Dreyfus pierced his stomach with multiple rings...**_

 _ **His skin was pierced with chains tied to the walls...**_

 _ **He was bathed in boiling water...he felt like being eaten alive...**_

 _ **His open wounds felt like knives slicing him...**_

 _ **He was verbally abused...**_

 _ **Dreyfus kept saying that no one would ever love him...**_

 _ **"m..marry y..your daughter...m..make her m..my wife...I...w..want her to...b...be the only...g..girl that...i..l..love f..for the rest...o..og my life...g..give her the best of me...till...t..the...dat..that...i di.e...**_

 _ **g...go...n..na...marr..y. ...prin...cess...and m..make her my q...queen..s.. 'll...be the ...mo...most...beau.. bride...that i'll.e...ver see...I can't...w..wait to smile...as...s..she walks.d..down...d...the...a... ...on the...a...arm of her...father...on...on... that...I...I m..marry y..your daugh...t..ter..."**_

 _ **Dreyfus opened the vault and caught him singing that stupid song. "No one will ever find you...you are never getitng out of here..." Dreyfus went closer to him and whispered in Meliodas' ear. "...with..the way you look...no one would ever love you..." he laughed.**_

 _ **And for a moment when he said that, Meliodas believed him...his words turned to a reality when Elizabeth didn't love him back...that time...**_

 **Meliodas stood up from his seat. "w..who...who are you?" He stared at the woman covering her eyes from the tears.**

" **A...Anna..."**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Elizabeth was crying as she was taken against her will. Her arms and legs were tied by a rope and Her mouth was covered by a handkerchief. Her screams were muffled by the handkerchief. Her eyes were red and puffy from all of her crying and begging. Her last sight before the car's trunk was closed was the man who was identical to her worst nightmare.**

" **Hello, Elizabeth...My name is Griamore Dooris. Your new worst nightmare..." was all he said before closing the trunk of his car.**


	5. Chapter 4: Death Package

**Normal POV**

 _ **Anna lived in a simple neighborhood. Nothing out of the ordinary here until a new neighbor moved next to her house. Anna's parents told her to bring over this home made apple pie to the teenager living next door. It was love at first sight when Anna had her eyes set on Dreyfus.**_

 _ **The two teens got along pretty well. They started dating and were this close. Anna always got curious about Dreyfus' past. All he could do was say that a Psycopath killed his parents. He never opens up to her past that topic. All was well up until the two were about to get married in their Twentys age. Months before the wedding, Anna has noticed Dreyfus' constant absences. She felt hurt thinking that he might be seeing someone else.**_

 _ **She was tired of waiting and took matters into her own hands. That dark night, she followed him. She saw Dreyfus kill a person without any remorse. She felt horrified just looking at his satisfied expression. Anna confronted Dreyfus back home. She called the police. Dreyfus beat her for doing such an idiotic action and left her. The police had arrived in time to get her to the hospital. Dreyfus Dooris was never found after.**_

 _ **At the hospital, Anna was recovering. The police drew a sketch of what Dreyfus looked like since all of his pictures with Anna were burnt to ashes before he left. Dreyfus also had no birth records or other identifications. It was like he was a ghost in this world. Her eyes landed on the TV screen and was shocked. There on the TV was the person she happens to believe was Dreyfus when in reality was Sir Zaratras Dollores. Anna didn't care if her assumption was false, she just wanted Dreyfus locked away. This is where Sir Zaratras Dolloris was accused for murder and lost his status as a famous book author.**_

 _ **Years later, Anna had fully recovered from her traumatizing experience and lived peacefully being single. But her world changed again as she was hit on the back of her head with a bat while walking home from work. Dreyfus came back and kidnapped her far away from civilization and contact with nay friends and family members.**_

 _ **He took everything away from Anna. Her life, her freedom, her will, and her dignity. Dreyfus did not waste any time into taking away her virginity. He raped her over and over. Sometimes gently, sometimes lovingly, but most of the time he did it out of lust only. When Anna wouldn't love him back, he started abusing her. Physically, Mentally, and Emotionally. He stopped beating her when he found out that she was pregnant. He threatened Anna to not speak while doing check ups in the hospital. Fooling everyone with their fake names and her act as a mute woman.**_

 _ **Even after giving birth to Griamore, Dreyfus never let Anna go. He kept her alive and chained in his house. He single handedly raised Griamore to be a killer. Teaching him everything he needs to know about murder. A child will always follow in his father's footsteps when trained to be. Dreyfus would sometimes use Anna as a practice punching bag. He taught him how to treat a woman when defenseless. Griamore had no care that his mother was being used. Dreyfus made sure that he would never let him feel weak at all. Women are just toys that men can throw away. they are better off dead but be sure to play with them first before you dispose of them.**_

 _ **With Griamore coming of age as a 16-year-old, Dreyfus gave him the responsibility of moving continuing his reign of terror but letting Anna tag along with him with a dog collar strapped around her neck like the bitch she is. Dreyfus had others matters to attend to like revisiting his killing habits starting with his old abandon home, The Dooris House.**_

 _ **Anna lived through her life being abused by her son. A mother always has dominance over her son but Anna doesn't. Especially when her son has a gun pointed at her every now and then. Anna studied Griamore like a hawk. She memorized his schedule of when to leave and come back. She memorized the house of its entrance, exits, and loopholes. She finally had a plan but she had to wait for the perfect moment to do it.**_

 _ **The one night when Griamore got left for another kill, Anna set her plan into action. Only she knew what she was doing and how she managed to escape. The results were gut wrenching but she finally escaped that hell hole.**_

 _ **And then...**_

 _ **Anna ran fast out of the woods. Her body feels a little numb from all the abuse she has been through. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She clutched her abdomen as blood kept on oozing out of her stomach area. The pain was bearable but not for long. Her legs were giving up on her but her mind stayed focused. She needed to run away from HIM. He was going to destroy her.  
Anna got out of the forest but it's still not enough. He was coming for her. She knows he is looking for her right this minute. As she kept on running, the woman tripped and tumbled down the hill. The bleeding worsen. She laid on the ground for a minute to conserve her energy. When she opened her eyes, there was light from a far distance. Her eyes were getting foggy. She needs to get help. Upon arriving at that area, she saw a pick up truck. The back was filled with hay. She thought that if she stays here, he'll know where to find her. It's better to leave this town. Anywhere is good as long as she stays far away from him.  
The driver came back, unknowing of the woman that crawled up to the back of his track, he started the engine and drove away. She watched as she left the town of Hikari. Goodbye to hell and hello new life. But she knows that as long as she is alive, he will come back to find her. For now, she can finally sleep in peace.**_

 **That was the story Anna retold to Meliodas. He didn't look happy at all. Meliodas tried his best to stay calm. He gripped the bed sheets hard to contain his wrath. But all of it was let out when Meldy came into the room screaming.**

 **"Elizabeth is missing!"**

 **"what?!" Meliodas was on alert.**

 **Meldy had received a voice mail that was sent from Elizabeth's phone. She played the voice mail in full volume.**

 **'** _ **I've got Elizabeth...' followed by Elizabeth muffled screams behind the call.**_

 **"G..Griam...more..." her voice was shaky. Upon hearing Griamor's voice, Anna went into a trance.**

 **"Nurse! Help!" Meldy called the nurses. Anna was trapped in a trance. Her trauma came back to haunt her.**

 **While the nurses kept Anna stable, Meliodas and Meldy were sent out. Outside, Meliodas screamed in anger. If Griamore wanted revenge, he should have approached Sir Zaratras. Call Meliodas selfish, but Zaratras was the one who killed Dreyfus. He wonders why go for Elizabeth?**

 **1 week later...(Present Time)**

 **Meliodas assembled back the 7 Deadly Sins. He swore to Margarett, Veronica, Baltra, Elaine, and Meldy, Zeldris, and Estarossa that he will save Elizabeth. She did the same for him when he was kidnapped, now it was his turn to save her. Anna was again stuck in a comma. Her nerves weren't cooperating at the moment so there was no other information they could ask her until she wakes up. Meliodas also called in Sir Zaratras and Gilthunder. When Zaratras heard about the news, he was baffled. He couldn't believe another tragedy had striked. Gilthunder and him quickly gathered their stuff before heading to Liones City.**

 **One whole week and still no signs of Elizabeth. Police tracked her cellphone but it lead to a dead end when they found it tossed in the forest just outside of Lione's city. There were no CCTV cameras to around where he and Elizabeth lived so tracking Griamor's vehicle was out of option. There were no evidence captured by the forensics team that suggested a struggle in their house. Meliodas' workers assured them that they saw no one other than Elizabeth climbing up the stairs to the 2nd floor. But one employee did mention that Elizabeth rode a taxi after leaving the bar.**

 **"Do you think that the taxi driver was threatened by Griamore to kidnap Elizabeth?" Diane questioned.  
"Nope. I don't think so. If he were, we could have easily got a lead that another person was killed at the night of the kidnapping." King did his research.  
"I personally believe that Griamore was the driver..." Sir Zaratras had appeared along with Gilthunder.**

 **"Sir Zaratras! Gilthunder!" Diane welcomed them.  
"Yo Gilthunder. It's been a while." Ban said while sipping on a bottle of beer.  
"It's only been a week. Anyways, we got the call. And I agree with father. The taxi driver might have been Griamore the whole time. He must have been waiting for the right moment for Elizabeth to leave the house."  
"As I read about villains in story books, stealing is part of the job. Wouldn't it be advisable to ask the police if there were any complaints about recent hijacked cars? If so, we may be able to trace back an owner and possibly get a license plate. If anyone has seen the stolen cab, we might be able to find the car and know where Griamore was last seen." Gowther analyzed.  
"Gowther, you are a genius boy!" Sir Zaratras praised him.  
"I'll go make the call." Said King. **

**The door bell rang. Gilthunder was the first to get it. "I'll get it everyone." Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for King's answers. The police are currently looking through complain files at the moment. Sir Zaratras was thinking of possible places where Griamore could be. He never knew that he had a nephew...a killer nephew. It was easy to read Dreyfus like a book but its difficult to read his nephew since he has never met him before. Zaratras has noticed that Meliodas was quietly sitting on the table. He didn't move, he was in deep thought. Everyone had ignored him since they know not to disturb Meliodas in this painful stage of his.**

 **"we will find her Meliodas..." Zaratras said. Meliodas still didn't look at him.**

 **Gilthunder came back into the room. " hey Meliodas, there's a package here with your name on it." Gilthunder's words snapped Meliodas out of his trance.  
"A package? Whose it from?"  
"No idea. The only name written on the side is from a person with the initials G.D." it was like a bomb had fallen in the house.**

 **"G.D...stands for Griamore Dooris..." Ban put into detail. Meliodas was first to run to the living room where the package was. He took out scissors from inside the drawer and immediately jabbed it open. When the carton box opened, Meliodas' eyes went blood red.**

 **"Fuck!" he screamed a the top of his lungs. Meliodas ran out of the house to somewhere he can blow off some steam and get his wrath in check.**

 **The others followed Meliodas' actions. All of them circled around the box mortified.  
"oh my..." Diane covered her mouth.  
"No way..." king felt like vomiting.  
Ban bit his lower lip. Gowther had no emotions laced on his face, Gilthunder stepped back and Sir Zaratras clenched his fists.**

 **They all had horrified faces as they gaze upon the box contained with Elizabeth Amity's (Liz) decaying corpse.**


	6. Chapter 5: Byron And Pride

_**WARNING!**_ **  
** _ **Rated R in the beginning. May contain: VIOLENCE, HARASSMENT, BLOOD, TORTURE, and ABUSE.**_ **  
** _ **You have been warned! PLEASE DO NOT REPORT!**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Elizabeth ran down the familiar halls of the Dooris House. Only this time, it wasn't exactly a house...it was a hospital hallway filled with multiple doors lining together on each side. Dried Blood spilled everywhere as the doors rot over time. Elizabeth limped her way out of the hallways. Going in and out of the teleporting doors just to escape Griamore.**_ **  
** _ **Every room had unknown souls of patients living there. One little boy with cancer stared at the blank TV screen. Seeing Elizabeth made him snarl with those vampire like teeth with blood dripping down. Elizabeth escaped through the bathroom door.**_ **  
** _ **Another room led to a man without arms and legs. As he saw Elizabeth, he immediately crawled towards her. His head kept spinning round and round just to have a taste of her skin. Elizabeth ran and went inside the fridge.**_ **  
** _ **Another door led her to the operating room where there was a pregnant woman dead on the spot but her child was the one killing her by eating his way back into her flat womb. The intestines were everywhere as he ate away.**_ **  
** _ **"Agh! Help me!" She did what she did before, Elizabeth kept on running and running until she was at the dead end. No one was there to save her. Strong hands wrapped itself around her waist in the dark covering her mouth while she screamed. "Shhh...no matter how much you scream, no one will ever find you here, Elizabeth..." His disgusting breath whispered into her ear. Elizabeth thrashed around but Griamore had a strong grip, pulling her away to his territory.**_

 _ **"No...no..please...agh!" Elizabeth was hung by her arms with handcuffs holding her above ground. Elizabeth was covered in cuts, whip marks, and bruises. Blood trickled down her body. She hanged naked like a pig in a butcher house. Griamore circled her like the predator he was. Griamore made another slash on Elizabeth's back. Her body burned from the multiple whip marks scarred on her.**_ **  
** _ **"Does it feel familiar? How my father did this to Meliodas...and now, you get to go through the same thing..." Griamore slapped her ass. Elizabeth flinched due to the countless belt slaps she had received.**_ **  
** _ **"Please...n..no more..." Elizabeth's voice was weak and broken. Some of the effects of not having to drink for so long.**_ **  
** _ **"Oh you should be thanking me that I'm not so rough on you like how dear Papa did to Meliodas. I could do a lot worse than this Elizabeth." He whispered right behind her. "Imagine how Meliodas looked. Chains pierce in his skin, blades impaled through his arms or legs, not able to eat, drink of sleep soundly at night. Do you remember?" Elizabeth's mind flashed through memories of her nightmare seeing Meliodas in that position. She cried but bit her lip. Elizabeth tried to be strong but she was too weak to be as of now.**_ **  
** _ **"Elizabeth, I'm hungry..and only you can satisfy that..." He said as he finally stood right in front of her. Griamore put the whip down and knelt in front of Elizabeth,**_ **  
** _ **"No..please...stop...stop!" He lifted one of her legs felt disgusted as she felt Griamore's tongue lick and lap her vaginal juices. He teased her by licking her clit and plunging his horrid tongue into her, mixing his disgusting saliva with her pure sensitive walls.**_ **  
** _ **"You're getting turned on aren't you?" He continued on assaulting her. Griamore put a finger into Elizabeth's entrance, fingering her hard. "Damn you're tight, Elizabeth...Meliodas hasn't put in his whipper huh?" He whispered into her ear as he kept on fingering her. He slipped another finger to stretch her further.**_ **  
** _ **"S..stop..Meliodas...h..help...me..." Elizabeth kept on crying.**_ **  
** _ **"I'm sure Meliodas wouldn't mind if I had a taste with you first..." He licked her cheek. Elizabeth peed herself at his lustful touches. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she let the tears drop down her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened to that strong, brave and fearless I read in the story?" He mocked her. "You are nowhere near the Elizabeth I've read. You are weak...and I love to torture the weak..." He had that sadistic smile plastered on his face.**_

 _ **Griamore walked away, adjusting the video camera that captured every moment of it. "Oh Meliodas, you have a very lovely fiancé. Too bad you can't enjoy her..." Griamore growled before turning off the camera.**_

 **And that was the contents of the video delivered along with Liz's body. Everyone watched the horror of the video. No one was one bit happy of what happened.  
"Elizabeth..." Diane covered her mouth. She felt like puking.  
"That bastard..." Ban gritted his teeth. Nobody harms his Captain's fiance and gets away with it.  
Gowther had no emotion to show but he does view this to be inappropriate and gruesome.  
Gilthunder turned to Meliodas who was obviously containing his anger. He gripped the pillow tight till the fabric was ripped apart. The feathers and cottons scattered everywhere in the room.**

 **"Fuck this!" Meliodas gripped his head. he felt like killing someone right now but he contained that anger, only to be released for when he finally matches with Griamore.**

 **Nobody dared to call the police yet for fear that they may take the only object that will have any clues of Elizabeth's whereabouts. For now, they covered the package with a thick cloth to hide the stench. But Gilthunder avoided that sign and went to take a closer look on the package. There might be something else here that can help them. As he kept on searching, Gilthunder found an interesting sticker stamped on the bottom of the package. It had a logo of a merchant on it.**

 **"Byron?...now where have I heard that name before..." He questioned himself.**

 **"Guys, I'm back." King had just gotten word from the police.**

 **"what did you find out?" Diane was the first to get up. then followed by everyone else.  
"There's some good news and some bad news...but then some less good news."  
"I would like to hear some good new right about now, King." Sir Zaratras requested. he turned to Zaratras.  
"So I called someone working in the police. Let's just say he's my leak into private info no matter how much I despise him." King glared at the ceiling before winking at everyone. Diane just giggled. King had sources from different areas. "So I found out that there was someone a week ago who reported his missing taxi cab. Judging by the date and time, we got our kidnapping car." King announced. Diane did a fist pump. Meliodas was on the side listening to him. He had no intention to go near his comrades at the moment for fear that he may attack them with his outbursts.  
"That's great? we get to track the taxi cab's license plate." Ban cheered but King frowned.  
"Yeah about that, apparently the hijacked car was found just eight miles from where Griamore threw Elizabeth's phone. The forensics confirmed that Griamore was indeed in that cab with Elizabeth since they found traces of Elizabeth's DNA in the car." King frowned again. Their source of tracking Griamore's whereabouts failed.  
"And the other good news?" Sir Zaratras asked. This time, King half smiled.**

 **"Well there's not much to say but the Forensics team found traces of ceramic on the driver's seat. Nothing more than that." King's info didn't reach any satisfaction. Upon hearing thw word 'CERAMIC', Gilthunder rose up.**

 **"Eureeka!" He yelled. everyone turned to him. Meliodas' attention shifted to Gil. "I remembered...Ceramic. It's a kind of porcelain, tile, or ovenware right?"**

 **"From what I remember, Yes it is." says Gowther. "I do not see how Biron and Ceramic are related."  
"Biron is not a person. It's a PLACE! Look, I found this sticker on the bottom of the package. Biron is a town fame for it's ceramic. It attracts hundreds of merchants all around Britannia." Gilthunder said with confidence. **

**"Wait son, are you saying that..." Sir Zaratras was cut off from his speech when Meliodas stepped in.**

 **"It means, Griamore is at Byron Town." they turned to their Captain. Meliodas' mood had changed through Gil's simple conclusion.  
"King, nice job on the information and Gilthunder, you're a genius!" Meliodas praised the both of them.**

 **"Guess we now know where to start looking." Ban was hyped up for the search.  
"We're going to find Griamore. Seven Deadly Sins Style." Diane cracked her knuckles.  
"Wait, how do we even get to Byron? There's no schedule for a bus today." King intervened.**

 **"Leave that to me..." All of a sudden, Merlin appeared out of nowhere.**

 **"Merlin!" Sir Zaratras stood up. "It's good to see you."**

 **"It's good to see everyone pumped up for our mission." that was when Gowther noticed her adventurous attire.  
"Merlin, you don't seem to be wearing your corporate attire." says Gowther.  
"This will be the first mission the SEVEN of us will be doing together after 5 years. I'm not missing out on this adventure." She smirked.**

 **"Wait, Seven?. Sir Zaratras and Gilthunder aren't coming with us you know." King turned to Zaratras and Gilthunder nodding.  
"I know, we wouldn't be called the 7 DEADLY SINS without all SEVEN in the gang." she crossed her arms.  
"Wait, are you saying that-" Merlin cut off Meliodas.**

 **"Yes, Escanor will be joining us. He had just arrived from abroad and now on his way to pick us up in his helicopter." The sound of Merlin's phone caught everyone's attention. "There's the call. You have an hour and a half to get ready. We're leaving for Byron Town today."**

 **Everyone was pumped up. The hype was real. "Oh by the way, How did you know about Byron?" asked King.  
"Howzer filled me in on the details." she winked. King rolled his eyes. Howzer sure was a sneaky leak in the Police force.**

 **FUN FACT** **:**

 _ **Byron Town**_ _ **(**_ _ **バイロンの町**_ _ **, Bairon no Machi) is a town, whose fame for its ceramics attracts many merchants around Britannia.**_

 _ **This was the town where Griamore received a report of Elizabeth being found. When he discovers that she is not there, and had escaped, he cruelly considers the report as false and a waste of time and orders the execution of the innocent civilian who was the one that had reported.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Twisteds

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Starting CH6, we're gonna take a lot of twist and turns for Grimooris. There will be a lot of hidden meaning just like NNT: A FACADE LOVE FOR ME. It's similar to how I write the chapters there so be on a look out for the TWISTEDS in this chapter XD**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **Normal POV**

 **Night Time...**

 **The sound of the helicopter propeller was evident in the air. The Sins had gathered at the extraction point. Escanor had permission to land at the Airport. Everyone had gathered a distance from the landing site. In an aerial point of view, these six sins looked badass just by posing. The plane landed and turned of its engine. Out came a man wearing a pilot attire. He took off his helmet and revealed to the others his very familiar features.  
"Captain!" Escanor arrived at the scene. He and Meliodas did a brotherly pat on the back.  
"It's so good to see you again, Captain."  
"I haven't seen you in forever Escanor. I'm glad you could join us." Meliodas smirked.  
"It's the least I can do after not being there for you last year and for not being there during your engagement party." At the mention of engagement, Meliodas frowned again. Escanor patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get Elizabeth back." He assured him. With a 'Go' signal, every boarded the helicopter. Their destination was the town of Byron which was five towns from where Liones stood. **

**The helicopter ride to Byron town took about 3 hours to travel. Nobody could properly hear themselves nor their seat mate due to the noise of the engine , so Meliodas thought of telling their plan after they arrived at Byron. Ban diverted his gaze to the side to see Meliodas glaring at the sky. His fists were clenched as he did so. He didn't like seeing Captain in this stage. This happened before, where Meliodas goes Demonic for a legit reason. He never wants to see that side of Meliodas again. But with Griamore pushing his buttons, this rescue mission is not gonna end well for Griamore if they ever catch him.**

 **30 minutes later...**

 **The gang had finally arrived at Byron Town. This place can't be called a town because it was massive. The twin resided on an island 4 hours away from where Liones was. The streets were filled with colorful lights and lined with booths. It was like a trade fair with hundreds of merchants on the sidewalk selling all times of items from house supplies, clothing, kitchenware, to garden tools , to pottery and even accessories.  
"Wow..this place is so cool!" Diane's eyes sparkled in delight.  
"Remember Diane, we're not here to go shopping." Merlin reminded.  
"Oh..right, we're going to find Elizabeth. I must stay focused." She did a fist pump to herself.  
"The best thing to do is to split up by teams or maybe one of you would like to go solo." Merlin turned to everyone. Escanor had just came back from the motel.  
"Okay everyone, our bags are in our rooms, and we have 4 hours till 11pm curfew time." Escanor notified everyone.  
"I think 4 hours is enough for us to do a lot of detective work." King threw his arms around his head.  
"There's a 90% chance that we will encounter someone today." Says Gowther.  
"Heh...4 hours? I can go with just 1 hour." Ban was very confident.  
"I'm taking King with me...this place is too big and I am not good with navigation..." Diane looked at King. He blushed but covered it.  
"M..me? O..okay..." He did a shirt victory dance in his mind.  
"Alright then. Let's split up. Diane and King, Gowther and I, Escanor and Ban; and..." Merlin turned to see Meliodas wasn't around anymore.  
"Captain left moments ago...I didn't dare stop him." Ban told everyone.  
"That was quick. Okay, let's go find clues...and remember everyone, we do this Seven Deadly Sins Style.." The way Merlin said the last words sounded deadly. Her voice turned dark along so her expression. The look on everyone's faces showed that they were not gonna show any mercy. **

**Meanwhile...**

 **Griamore was currently sitting in front of a massive oven. The place was filled with particles of ceramic, sand, gravel, pebbles and cement. It look like a torture chamber for the damned. He watched as the fire enveloped a human sized body outline. This cooking process takes about two or three days to perfectly cook it. He had a sinister smile curl up his mouth.  
"Soon...YOU will be here with me again. Father, I hope you are proud of me...ha...ha...haha..." Griamore massaged his throbbing head. The madness was eating him slowly.  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Elizabeth laid unconscious. Her naked body laying on he cold ceramic floor covered in blood...her blood. She cried herself to sleep after her horrific experience. This was much worse that her nightmare of Dreyfus. This was real kidnap, real torture, and real pain. Now she knows how Meliodas felt all those times being alone. Elizabeth didn't want to move. Her body was too sore from the cuts and whips. She couldn't scream due to her throat hurting from it and most of all, she felt used and broken. She had nothing left...not even her purity.**

 **Back in the oven room, Griamore smirked. There was this feeling that his reign of terror was going according to plan. It was about time for the mice to fall right into his trap. His phone rang signaling a call from one of his leaks.  
"Yes?"  
"He's here. What do I do now?" Said the person on the other line.  
"Do exactly as I planned. Make sure you you get it in..." Griamore threatened on the end. The guy on the line nodded and ended the call. Griamore watched the fire again, he was gonna get his prize...Very soon.**

 **Later On...**

 **With King and Diane,**

 **The hunt has started. around the alleyway, Diane was busy seducing shady looking men right into her trap. they didn't know that the Serpent Queen has wrapped themselves around her nest. Not a minute later, sounds of men screaming for mercy were heard. King was on the side of the alley way waiting for Diane to finish her work. He got a little impatient and walked off to the nearest stall selling pillows. He was interested on the green pillow that looked like a grizzly bear. Just like his sin. King didn't hesitate to buy it. Once he got back to his spot, Diane had emerged from the shadows.**

 **"any luck?" asked King.  
"No. Nobody seems to know anyone by the name Griamore Dooris." Diane sighed.  
"Maybe we should try somewhere else." King suggested. **

**As they did, the two headed for the nearest gangster hangouts. It was King's turn. He picked the weakest link out there. King was not good with fighting but he has a talent for wielding weapons liked blades. The info man hiding behind the shadows was pulled out by King. He had a makeshift spear pointed at the man's throat. The look of fear flashed into his eyes.**

 **"I'm gonna do this quick, do you know of a man named Griamore Dooris?" King glared down at the man who seemed to have cornered himself by the corner. Diane sighed when he didn't spill any juicy info.**

 **With Ban,**

 **Ban didn't do much of beating the crap out of people. He enjoyed his time tagging along with drunk locals. Using their drunkness as a key to getting info. They spilled some secrets but not about Griamore. Nobody seems to know who he is.**

 **With Escanor,**

 **He was having a friendly conversation with the bartender in a local pub. the Bartender pointed to some thugs who terrorize the streets at night and Escanor went to say 'Hello' in 7DS style. The thugs don't seem to know who Griamore is.**

 **"I'm only gonna be nice for this time so please tell me anything you know..." Escanor was being nice but that weak ass body can pack a punch when underestimated.  
"we're telling you man, we don't know..." one of the thugs answered.**

 **With Gowther,**

 **He was having a peaceful conversation with an old librarian. He got distracted from his search and ended up in the nearest library. But he didn't actually loose focus.  
"Old man, I was wondering...have you heard of a man named Griamore Dooris?"**

 **"I've heard of Dreyfus Dooris. That serial killer on the news years ago but I've never heard of a Griamore Dooris." says the old man. Gowther nodded and left after buying a book next to the counter.**

 **With Merlin,**

 **Merlin had other plans. She hasn't been out of public for so long since she spent most of her time in the office. Merlin wore a red dress with a long slit on the side. She had her gun and dagger tucked under dress. She knows the pros and cons in this town due to her constant requests of lawyer assistance. Apparently, tons of corrupted clients live here. With a few light touches of make-up, it felt as though she wasn't Merlin at all.**

 **"any information as to where I can find the source of these ceramics..." She pointed a gun on the head of a busy mafia boss. Merlin had ways to make people talk including chaining them on the chair and blindfolding them.  
"I...I don't know"  
"It's not nice to lie..."  
"Okay okay...there's a ceramic factory located ten miles from Byron town. It's the only factory that imports and exports all kinds of material." he said out of breath. Merlin smirked. When the blind fold took off, The Mafia boss turned to look at the woman but she was gone. The only thing odd in the office was an open window.**

 **"I wonder if Captain has found any info..." with his demonic side rising, she doubts Meliodas wouldn't get any information.**

 **At the same time...**

 **Meliodas took a dead end. He has beaten countless men in one night. It's already pass midnight. He sighed deeply. The frustration was eating him. Elizabeth could be dying right now and he still has no lead on Griamore.**

 **"Fuck this!" he kicked the garbage bin till it made a dent. Without Meliodas knowing, someone was trailing behind him. Meliodas took out his phone to dial Zaratras for updates on their mission. Just when he clicked the 'call' button, someone had ran into him and stole his phone.**

 **"Hey!" Meliodas ran after the man. This thief must like parkour so much that he's been jumping from roof to roof. No matter, Meliodas did the same it was too easy. Up to the point that they entered an alleyway field with hanged clothes, Meliodas lost track of him for about five minutes before he kept on running. Good thing he did because the thief was at a stop. He must have thought he lost Meliodas in the sea of clothes.**

 **"Damn it! Give it back!" He had to deal with Griamore and now this thief. Meliodas couldn't take it anymore. He threw his favorite dragon blade at the crook. That made a direct stab on his back. the thief tumbled for a minute before rising back to climb a ladder.**

 **Meliodas followed him up the concrete building's roof top. Once he got there, Meliodas saw the man take out the dagger from his back and dropped it on the floor along with Meliodas' cellphone. He felt weak from the blood loss so the thief just jumped off roof and falling into a stock of hay before running off into the dark streets.**

 **"The fuck was that all about?" Meliodas turned to get his blade and his phone. The thief didn't do much since his phone had a pass code. All of a sudden, Merlin's name appeared on the screen. He took the call.**

 **"Merlin, did you find out anything?" he asked.  
"Yes I do. Meet back in the motel. I've already called the others. We need all the rest we can get." she told.**

 **For once, Meliodas agreed. He needed the rest. He can't save Elizabeth if he isn't strong enough to fight on.**

 **"Wait for me Elizabeth. I'm coming soon..." he stared at the starry sky before ending the call.**


	8. Chapter 7: Keep Your Friends Closer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **It's 2 FOR 1 week! That's right! I posted 2 chapter under 1 week of The Grimooris. Chapter 6 was too cliff hanger style so I thought of adding another one. This time, the cliff hanger doubles XD I'm that evil hahahah!**  
 **Anyways, Continue to spot the twisteds hidden along the chapters! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Normal POV**

 **2:00 AM at The City of Liones...**

 **Gilthunder couldn't sleep due to the misfortune that's been happening recently. He worries for Maragret's well being. She, Veronica and Sir Baltra have had sleepless nights since Elizabeth's kidnapping. He wished he could do more but like his Father said, he has done enough. Finding out that the package was delivered from Byron Town was Gil's contribution to this search party. He was proud to have helped but he wished that he could do more. Gilthunder descended down the stairs from his room to the living room. He froze when he heard his Father's yells of anger and concern. He walked slowly towards where he was. Gilthunder only overheard the last part of the conversation.**

 **"Alright... I'll do it but promise me..." He said to the person on the other Side of the line. Whatever the person replied back made Zaratras gripped the cellphone tight but let his grip loose. Gilthunder assumed that his friend on the other line hanged up.**  
 **"Dad, Is everything okay?"**  
 **Zaratras was startled. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. "I'm okay Gilthunder."**  
 **"Who was that you were talking to?"**  
 **Zaratras clenched his first then unclenched it. "Just some business with the books I released a weak ago. Nothing too serious, just some fake copies spread everywhere. Don't worry, the police is on the case..." Zaratras adjusted his tie. He was sweating as he did. Gil went to the kitchen and made his dad some coffee.**  
 **"Dad, are you okay? You look stressed." Gilthunder asked as he put the cup on the coffee table.**  
 **"You could say that...with everything happening, I just don't know what to do at this point..." Zaratras was in deep thought. Now he has to face life, death and his friends.**  
 **"I know Meliodas and the Sins will save Elizabeth. I believe in the,...you should too." Says Gil. Zaratras looked at his son for a moment and frowned.**  
 **"I do believe in them Gil..." Zaratras admitted. Gilthunder nodded before standing up and heading back upstairs. These two were currently house sitting Meliodas' Boar Hat bar while they were away.**  
 **"Goodnight dad. I'll see you in the morning." He ascended back to the stairs.**

 **It took about 30 minutes for Zaratras to make a decision. He knew what he had to do at this point. Zaratras will take the risk. He stood up and took his coat and car keys. Gilthunder was fast asleep so it was an easy get away fro Zaratras. He drove back to the place where he once called home. "I do believe in them Gilthunder,...but...it's not enough, I'm taking matters to my own hands..." Zaratras said to himself as he gripped the steering wheel tight before flooring it to the next town...the Town Of Hikari.**

 ** _A trail of blood was left on the floor for Meliodas to see. The walls were tainted with dry blood. This scene was similar to his experience a year ago. There was coughing heard in the room. Meliodas walked over to the sound. When he did, he saw the person who he has missed for so long._**  
 ** _"E...Elizabeth..." He scooped her in his arms and hugged her tight. The mortified expression he made as he looked at her damage body. Meliodas gritted his teeth. Griamore did this. Meliodas was clouded by hate._**  
 ** _"M...Meliodas..." Elizabeth said in a hoarse voice._**  
 ** _"Elizabeth...I'm here, I'm gonna get you out of here...I will..." Meliodas' voice was breaking. He was silently crying. The small tears escaped his eyes._**  
 ** _"Meliodas...I'm ..glad...I was able...t..to see you again...even if it...it's just...a..d..dream..." Elizabeth coughed._**  
 ** _"You'll see me...soon...just hold on tight okay?" He begged her._**  
 ** _"Meliodas...I...I want to ..t...to..s...sleep..." Elizabeth was so tired from the abuse. "B..but...I..if you could s..survive...f..five months...t..trapped ...t..then...I can...s..survive...a w..whole..y..year...r..right?" In her dying state, Elizabeth still managed to smile for him._**  
 ** _"Elizabeth...I'll save you I will...I will..." His words were useless seeing as though Elizabeth's eyes closed. Her body started dispelling into dust. Meliodas tried to grip the dust to get her back but the world around him collapsed. Elizabeth had disappeared. There was nothing but darkness until he heard Elizabeth's screams of pain along with Griamore's sadistic laughs. With a flash of red light, Meliodas could clearly see Elizabeth's feet being burned alive as she was laid on the concerte floor. Griamore pouring a bucket of hot ceramic to petrify her. That was the last image he saw before the world lit up._**

 **Meliodas POV**

 **8:00 Am at Byron Town...**

 **"Elizabeth!" I woke up sweating. My hands were shaking and my vision was blurry. My dream felt so real. No, that's was Elizabeth's dream calling to me. I'm wasting time here sleeping while Elizabeth is out there about to die. Fuck sleep, I'm going after my bride!**  
 **Looking around, my room mates, Ban, King, Gowther, and Escanor were nowhere to be found. I checked the time to find out that it was past 8:00 Am. When I got out of the motel, everybody was waiting at the lobby. They were dressed up and ready to go.**  
 **"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up." Ban joked. I wasn't in the mood for games.**  
 **"Good morning Captain.." Merlin smirked.**  
 **"Good morning. What are we waiting for? Let's go find this Ceramic Factory." No time for talking. I need to find Elizabeth, fast. Leading the team outside, I found Escanor leaning against a black van's door.**  
 **"Hop in. I booked us rental van for the time being." I patted his shoulder for a job well done. Everyone got in the passenger's seat while I was on front with Escanor.**  
 **"Oh and Captain..." Escanor said as Something was thrown towards me which I caught on time. It was an apple. "Breakfast..." The way everyone looked at me was determination. They were pumped up for this mission and I couldn't be more proud to see the gang committed to such a task.**  
 **"Let's go!" Escanor stepped on the gas.**

 **Griamore, wherever you are, you wish you were never born. Because I'm going to show you how demonic I can be. You'll know soon how to never mess with the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Morning at The Town Of Hikari...**

 **Zaratras parked beside the road in the outskirts of Hikari Town. He continued of foot. These familiar trees and trail marks brought him memories of last year. He kept on walking up the steep hill until another dirt trail was seen. He followed the track and glared darkly at the abandoned house where he once lived.**

 **The Dooris House...**

 **It's cracked Windows, broken walls, termite infested wood, bloody hallways, cricketing floor way and cold chain seals were still the same like last time. He went in with only a flashlight on. He tore away the pesky 'Do Not Enter' police tapes as he continued walking down further into the basement. He arrived at the metal door where Meliodas was once held captive. He went in ignoring the insects and bats occupying the area. Pushing the broken bed and opening the luggage bag, he descended down the stairs inside the bag and walked out of the tunnel leading down stream.**

 **Now, Zaratras stood infront of the SAFE HOUSE where Meliodas was tortured to death. He smirked when he opened the metal door from the chains wrapped around it.**

 **"You're gonna see your son soon, Dreyfus..."**


	9. Chapter 8: 2 Killers Are Worse Than 1n

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I'm back! Here's chapter 8! Now there will be TWISTEDS that will be revealed here form he past chapters. Don't skim...read it as it is. You'll be able to understand better. Enjoy!**

 **Normal POV**

 **The car ride to the ceramic factory was a long ride. Merlin's source was right, so far, they've only travelled for about 5 miles. It felt like forever for Meliodas. He was itching to get out and do some proper detective work than just beating up everyone he can possibly think of who might know Giramore's whereabouts. Silence was in the air. Nobody in the van dared to talk as if they were stuck in their own little world.**

 **"Merlin, how much longer?" Meliodas questioned, he tried his best to hide his impatient tone. But Merlin could see it surfacing.**  
 **"Relax Captain. It's only 5 more miles away..." She said as if it wasn't such a big deal. But it was to Meliodas. Who knows what horrible and treacherous things Griamore has done to Elizabeth with these minutes wasted in driving. Meliodas had to contain his anger and frustration and sat down patiently while gripping the dragon sword behind his back. His mind was clouded by the realistic nightmare he had experienced this morning. On a scale of 1 to 10, Meliodas ranked his experience of being kidnapped and tortured around 9/10. But with this situation concerning his past and Elizabeth, this definitely makes a perfect 10/10. Elizabeth was part of his world. With Griamore taking her put of the picture, it was like half of his soul was ripped apart. The demon within him wanted out, he wanted blood but Meliodas tried to hide this wrath of his. There were too many skeletons in his closet, some skeletons that even the other sins didn't know about and will never know.**

 **3 miles of driving, Meliodas was fidgeting his neck tie. The adrenaline was killing him. He wanted out of the van and just run to that factory alone. To keep his mind busy, he dialed Zaratras' number. The phone call was also long. Meliodas kept trying about fifteen times and Zaratras still hasn't answered his calls. The phone keeps beeping, yet no one was picking upon the other line. Meliodas deeply sighed. He thought that maybe Zaratras was busy at the moment. He stared at his phone just waiting for a call from him, still no sign.**  
 **"Ugh..fuck it..." He shoved the gadget right back in his pockets. He'll call soon especially with the 30 missed calls he had left for him to answer.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **She was broken. Elizabeth was completely broken. She laid on the ground clutching her sore muscles and holding her broken bones. She squeezed her legs shut just to ignore the stinging feeling below her regions. She muffled her crying by effectively biting her lip hard. She will not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry but that wasn't happening, she felt the need to cry so she did. Elizabeth felt like trash, kidnapped and beaten wasn't bad enough but also getting raped. How is she gonna present herself to Meliodas now? Every girl's dream was to find the love of her life, get married, and raise a family is the him. In Elizabeth's case, she wasn't gonna have those dreams anymore. Not after he stole the most precious item from her. That was for Meliodas, she was gonna give herself to him. A symbol of her love is her purity, but now it's gone. She cried her heart out for her loss...BUT...That was not gonna stop her from escaping, that was not gonna stop her from giving up, that was not gonna stop her from loving Meliodas. As of now, her life is more important than her purity. If Meliodas loves her for her...and not for her innocence then that's all that matters. Elizabeth just hopes that reality is in alignment with her expectations.**

 **With all her remaining strength, she pushed her limits and stood up. Elizabeth put both her hands on the wall to keep herself balanced. She ignored the pain on her thighs and legs. It felt like a college fraternity hazing. Her first step made her trip for a moment but she was able to grab the nearest chair to prevent herself from falling. Elizabeth limped her way out of the room. From the corner of the wall she hid, she saw Griamore currently making of what seems to be a human shaped ceramic outline. More like a Chinese Tera cotta figurine. Looks like he was busy, Elizabeth inhaled deeply before making a run for the oh her side of the wall. With her first step, Elizabeth felt the singing feeling on her knee. She didn't dare move but she had to. She was fully exposed to Griamore. He didn't see her yet since his back was facing her and was humming a villainess tune to add insult to injury. Elizabeth quickly moved her other leg to get to the other side of the wall. She felt safe when she arrived there. Now the only thing left is to find the exit. Elizabeth clutched her swollen body parts as made a few twists and turns while limping. The interior was familiar since it was indeed a very old hospital. She would hold unto anything just to catch her breath. No matter how painful it was, she had to keep on moving. Meliodas was working hard on finding her..she can feel it. In that case, she will also work hard on letting him find her by escaping.**  
 **"I'm not giving up...I'm..not gonna stay here...I'm not gonna be the damsel in distress any longer..." Elizabeth chanted to herself over and over as she neared the hospital's lobby. Just when she was about to near the exit, her vision went black.**

 **The Sins had finally arrived at the location of the ceramic factory. The place looked deserted. Meliodas was the first to run out of the van and go straight into the factory leaving the other sins. He was hyper at the moment. Meliodas searched every nook and cranny in the warehouse. The sins followed him right after.**  
 **"When that Mafia Boss told me that there was a ceramic factory out of town, he didn't say it was an abandoned one." Merlin said as the gang scattered inside the warehouse of the factory.**  
 **"So much for asking the manager for any recent ceramic demands.." Says Escanor has he examined the ceilings. This place was 100% abandoned.**  
 **"Ohh..and I thought we were gonna scare the living day lights out of the manager if he was here..." Diane pouted.**  
 **"Maybe your source lead us to the wrong location Merlin." Says King.**  
 **Ban walked around taking a closer look at the left over materials and ingredients used for the making of the ceramic along with the equipments. He saw something strange.**  
 **"Weird...if this place is abandoned, why does it look like someone has been here?" Ban's question seemed to have taken everyone's interest.**  
 **"Ban is right. These sacks look freshly arranged. And these equipments looked as though someone had cleaned them before using it. The flooding water we are standing on right now serves as a sign that someone was definitely here." Gowther added Ban's premises.**

 **"Agh!" They all turned their head to the sound of a man getting mugged.**

 **Meliodas came back while dragging someone by the arm. A guy wearing a white T-shirt with bandages wrapped around his upper body. It was hidden under the shirt.**  
 **"I'm Gonna ask you again, who are you?!" Meliodas gripped the injured part of his back.**  
 **"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you who I am, just let go of my arm kid!" He pleaded with tears forming on the side of his eyes. Meliodas' grip loosened and let him go.**

 **"So, who are you good Sir?" Escanor helped him up. "Our Captain did not injure you too much did he?" Escanor thought of showing some kindness so the man wouldn't think they were that bad.**  
 **The man dusted himself. Meliodas noticed his bandaged upper body. There was some blood tainted in the fresh bandages,**  
 **"I am Doni. Caretaker of this old ceramic factory. I was just doing what I normally do, cleaning the area until this kid..." He glared at Meliodas a bit before turning back to Escanor. "Dragged me away from my work..."**  
 **Meliodas too glared back at him. "Anyways, so you're the caretaker here huh? Do you happen to know anyone by the name Griamore Dooris?" Meliodas wasn't wasting time. He asked direct to the point.**  
 **"Griamore huh?..." Doni rubbed his chin.**  
 **"Maybe he use to be a worker here...an employee before this place was run down." Gowther laid out some more specific suggestions. Doni was still in deep thought. A swear dropped from the Side of his face. Ban noticed his pained expression...it was perfect time to ask him straight away in this vulnerable state.**  
 **"Look, were in a hurry...do you or do you not know anyone named Griamore?" Ban tried to look into Doni's eyes for any signs of hesitation.**  
 **Doni sighed and looked at everyone directly in the eye. "No..." He said. Diane and King's expression softened. There was no luck in this. Meliodas clenched and unclenched his fists while Ban kept staring at Doni's expression.**  
 **"Hey Merlin, maybe that mafia boss was talking about a different location..." Diane suggested.**  
 **"As if that guy would lie to Merlin." Ban added.**  
 **"Well thank you for your help Doni, we must get going now.." Escanor put an hand on Meliodas' shoulder. The sins were about to leave but then Dini Called out. "Wait!"**

 **They all turned to him. "I..I remember something..." His hands were shaking. "A year ago...t..there was this one man...who got into an agreement with the past boss here. The man ordered a lot of ceramic...and I mean a lot of it. I don't know..w..who he was but, all I know is from the signature he wrote in the delivery papers I gave him, it had the initials of G.C." When Doni said that, everyone's attention was focused on his words.**

 **'G.C.' the same initials that was on the package where Liz's body was delivered in.**

 **Meliodas was the first to react. He gripped Doni's shirt hard. "Where? Where did the you deliver all of that ceramic?!" His grip was so strong that the fabric hurt Doni's back wound.**  
 **"The Byron North Mercy Hospital. It's also an abandoned mental hospital...I thought that the hospital was gonna be back in business but I guessed not, I thought the ceramics were meant to renovate the building but s..so far, not much has changed..." Doni winced at the pain.**

 **"Captain, I found the hospital's location..." Merlin was on her phone tracking down the hospital using Google Map. Meliodas let go of Doni and moved away.**  
 **"Let's go..." Meliodas commanded. Everyone ran out.**  
 **"Oh..and uh Thank you again, Doni!" Escanor properly thanked him before leaving. The gang immediately turned on the van's engine and started heading off to Byron North Mercy Mental Hospital.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Griamore was currently dragging Elizabeth by the hair as her arms and legs were tied by a rope. "You thought you could escape me Elizabeth...but you couldn't..." He muttered. When he went to check up on Elizabeth, he noticed that she was gone. Grabbing a wooden bat, he made his way to the lobby where Elizabeth was limping towards the exit. Without her knowing, he quickly bashed her head with it. Elizabeth was completely gagged. Her screams of pain were muffled. Griamore dragged her against the cold bloody tiled floor, walking back to their little play room. Griamore stopped at the center when his phone rang.**  
 **"Hello?"**  
 **"Griamore, they're heading you way..." At the sound of his minion's news, he began to chuckle loudly.**  
 **"Perfect...and I thought you were gonna fail me...huh DONI?"**

 **Back at the abandoned ceramic factory, Doni stood outside of the factory gate. He went out to the back and opened another warehouse where the real caretaker was drugged and tied up.**  
 **"For a bunch of detectives, they failed to keep their victims to shut up. News spreads fast...even that filthy Mafia Boss wouldn't shut up about you. Same goes for the thugs and gangsters around town. Seems everybody loves to gossip. I figured he would point them to the direction of the factory." Doni said.**  
 **"Well you did a good job on leading them straight to my whereabouts. It's almost time for the main event." Griamore said sinisterly from the other line. "I have to praise you...a job well done for STEALING MELIODAS' PHONE last night..." Griamore laughed.**  
 **"That was the most difficult task ever. That kid can run fast. I'm just glad I lost him. I left that MICROCHIP inside his phone. The installment was easy. Opening the back cover and slipping it there...it was a piece of cake, it was a good thing I did it before he found me. I almost died when he threw that DRAGON BLADE of his unto my back..." Doni reached for the stab wound on his upper back. "I'm glad when he found me, he didn't noticed it was me who stole it last night..." After Doni jumped off the building, he made a run for it. With all his remaining energy, he dashed away from Meliodas making twists and turns after leaving his phone at the roof top.**  
 **"You did your job well. Now hurry back, wouldn't want to miss out on this priceless experience now huh?" Griamore laughed.**  
 **"Might I ask, what was that microchip for anyways? What does that have to do with the Main event?" Doni was curious of what the microchip was capable of. Griamore only told him to put that chip in the phone. Nothing more tHan that.**  
 **"You'll find out soon. Now hurry back..." Griamore hung up. Doni exhaled before untying the caretaker. He'll wake up about two hours from now later on. He walked out of the warehouse bringing along his motorbike. Strapping in his helmet, Doni turned on the engine before driving off to a short cut to the Mental Hospital.**

 **"I've got a bone to pick with HIM, Griamore..." He whispered to himself.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **What did you think of the chapter?**  
 **Now, if you recall the chapter were Meliodas was chasing the phone thief, now you know who and why.**  
 **I am not making this easy for Meliodas. There's gonna be a lot of twists and turns in the upcoming story so stayed tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9: Legacy Of The Damned

**Normal POV**

 **Yesterday...**

 **3:00 PM Liones Hospital**

 **Dr. Dana was currently examining Anna's current condition in his office. The X-Ray scans showed bone fractures. Her rib was cracked, some of her fingers were dislocated and even her skull had a crack on it. Just How brutal are Dreyfus and Griamore? These two made Dr. Dana sick, their very existence disgusted him. Beating a women half to death especially a wife and at the same time a mother...it was twisted. He snapped out of his thoughts when his daughter Sennett came running into his office with a frantic look.**  
 **"Father, it's terrible!" She screamed, not even knocking on his door.**  
 **"What is it? What's wrong?" He stood up form his seat.**  
 **"Anna Dooris...she's MISSING!"**  
 **"What? Did you check everywhere in the hospital? Maybe she is in the gardens..." Dr. Dana suggested.**  
 **"I did. I looked every room in the hospital, the comfort rooms, the garden, he rooftop, the cafeteria, the operating rooms and even the parking lot. She's not here!" Sennett kept on ranting.**

 **For the next 45 minutes, the whole hospital staff were cautious. There was a mentally ill lady escaping from the hospital. Anna is not fit to go outside the hospital, any wrong move and she might attack anyone. Some disadvantages when going through a traumatic experience. People who she meets will be a threat in her point of view. It was best not to engage in conversation.**  
 **"Sir, we have footage of The missing Mrs. Anna..." The hospital security guard. Dr. Dana and Sennett went to the security room rewatching the tape of the escape. When the security guard played the video, Dr. Dana was surprised.**

 **"Wait isn't that..." Sennet trailed off.**  
 **"But...why would he take her out now when he knows Anna is mentally unstable?!" Dr. Dana rubbed his forehead. He had this big gut feeling that this wasn't gonna end well for Meliodas and Elizabeth.**

 **Now...**

 **"So...did you get what I asked?" Griamore smirked while talking to the person on the other side of the phone. A reply was said and Griamore chuckled. "Oh you know what will happen if you don't comply." He then turned to Elizabeth hung by her hands against the wall. She was barely breathing especially with the stench of dried blood and decaying flesh in the room. "Just know the consequences once you come late.. hurry before time runs out...you know where I am." He demanded before he hung up. Who could be at the other side of the line? Absolutely another one of his victims.**

 **Griamore went to the open window. The sun was setting down soon. He was ready for Meliodas' arrival. The thought of spilling HIS BLOOD excited Griamore. He couldn't wait any longer. His laugh was heard echoing against the walls, slightly waking up Elizabeth. "Good evening Princess...how do you feel after I banged you?" He taunted. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip to contain her cries of pain. Griamore continued to laugh. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon. You'll be set free...besides, You're not the one I'm after FROM THE START..." He whispered into Elizabeth's ear and continued laughing.**  
 **"M..Meliodas...he will stop..y..you..." Her voice was muffled but Griamore could hear it properly.**  
 **"Believe me Princess, that's not gonna happen..." He playfully glared down at her.**

 **"Griamore..." His attention turned to Doni who had just arrived.**  
 **"I'm guessing you took the shortcut here?" He smirked.**  
 **"I did." Doni went over to the open window and checked his watch. "They'll be here in..**  
 **3...**

 **2..**

 **1.." Doni was right. A black van pulled up from the hill top of the hospital. " here..."**  
 **"Go welcome them. Our special guest is almost here too..." Griamore ordered.**  
 **"Good...I want to give him a piece of my mind..." Doni walked out of playroom. He made sure to turn off all the lights in the hospital just for the fun of it.**

 **"You won't believe what's in store for you and for Meliodas, Princess..." Griamore showed her his Farher's special machete. The first ever machete he used for his first kill as he slashed his parents. Dreyfus passed it down to Griamore to continue the family legacy. He made a small cut on Elizabeth's lower abdomen.**  
 **"Agh!" Elizabeth gritted her teeth. The blood trickled down the blade. He smirked and licked the blood running down the blade.**  
 **"Tasty..." He chuckled. It was official, Griamore was 100% a pure killer from hell.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Meliodas and the since had finally arrived at the Byron North Mercy hospital. "More like NO MERCY hospital..." Says Ban. Taking away R, T, and H from the North word adds insult. Escanor hasn't even parked the van properly yet but Meliodas quickly opened the van's door and dashed out of it. He didn't waste time on climbing up the fence and jumping down.**  
 **"Wait...Captain!" Diane called out.**  
 **"Leave him be. He knows what he is doing..." Merlin stopped her. "We can't do anything but let his wrath be." They know too well that Meliodas doesn't stop his demonic side until his enemy's existence is completely wiped out of this world.**  
 **The gang then started to form a proper plan to stop Griamore once and for all. Who knows how many minions are there with him. The sun had already set signaling that it's past 6:00 pm now. Their little meeting was disrupted when an unfamiliar car also joined their parking spot. The sins prepared for battle taking out their weapons and took a fighting Stance. Anything could happen right here.**

 **Meliodas searched every room in this hellish hospital. It was like a trip down a deadly memory lane as he recalled how the Dooris house looked like. Every hallways had doors like this hospital. Unlike the house, the hospital has no basement. Meliodas checked the private rooms. He was mortified knowing that the private rooms, the ward, and even the bathrooms has dead bodies laying around. Decaying once too, the rats feed on them for survival and only the flies mourn them. He felt bile rise unto his throat. He had to get Elizabeth out of here. After 35 minutes of searching, his hands were shaking. Meliodas oh so wanted to destroy every part of this hospital. He was now back in the lobby clutching his head from all the frustration. It was so tempting to scream but he didn't want to give away his presence. All of a sudden, the hospital lights turned on. Meliodas was in a fighting stance. This part was one of those horror movies where you turn around and see the ghost standing at the end of the hallways. Not this time, instead of a ghost, Meliodas saw a trail of blood. The same blood that Elizabeth left as she limped her way to escape this afternoon. His heart was beating fast. Not from fear of ghost or dying, but fear from seeing Elizabeth, the love of his life,...dead.**

 **Meliodas didn't want to find out. Worst case scenario was that she was hearing. What await him in this trial of blood could be her body hanging from the wall like they do on Hangman's tree. That's what scared him the most. But he had to do it. He had to save Elizabeth. Swallowing his fear, Meliodas crept through the creepy looking hallways. He followed the dried blood on the floor. The hallways had more hallways as he made turns from left to right. After about minutes of playing follow the leader, he finally arrived at the..**

 **"Incinerator room? I thought this place didn't have a basement..." Well know it does. Meliodas slightly pushed the the double doors. The lights were flickering on and off as he proceeded to walk in. The place smelt horrible. Like a zombie apocalypse happened in here except there were no zombies. The zombies were scattered in the rooms except the basement. He kept on walking through Bing cautious of what lies ahead. Meliodas wasn't the gun type of guy, blades were his favorite weapon. If Grismore fights with deadly blades, then he will meet Meliodas' deadly dragon blade.**

 **The further he went in, the hotter it got. At the corner of the lit room, Meliodas made sure to look beyond before continuing. His body froze. There she was. Elizabeth was currently leaning against the wall crying as her feet was burnt alive by hot ceramic. He acted on impulse.**  
 **"Elizabeth!"**  
 **His call snapped her out of her misery. "M..Meliodas..." Boy, was she glad to see him.**  
 **"Elizabeth..." Meliodas' voice sounded broken as he ran to her. Elizabeth was crying tears of joy no matter how cooked her feet were at the moment. Her face turned pale once she realized what was gonna happen next.**

 **"Meliodas, behind you!" Meliodas snapped out of his trance and made the wrong move to turn around. Griamore had a bucket of hot ceramic in a pot. He splashed at Meliodas with it. With his quick reflexes, he was able to dodge the splash but his arm suffered tremendously at the heat. Meliodas fell down clutching his burnt arm.**  
 **"Don't!" Elizabeth cried out. She wanted to move but her legs were frozen in place.**  
 **"E..Elizabeth..." Meliodas used his free arm to crawl towards her . He tried standing up, shielding Elizabeth from Griamore's menacing figure. He wa sin deed a replica of his Father.**

 **"Hello Meliodas..."**

 **"Griamore..." Meliodas said in a wrathful tone.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **The sins fell down one by one as the gas can of sleeping gas too mover their body. Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin and Escnaor fell into a deep slumber from the released toxin. After 5 minutes of waiting for the gas to subside, Doni went out of his hiding spot. Someone came out of the car. The same person holding a large sack over his shoulder.**  
 **"Geez...took you long enough to get here..." Doni went over to the person. "Some friend you are...betraying them felt good huh?" Doni teased him. The man dropped the sack on the ground. He looked down the abandoned hospital, lifted the sack and walked past Doni.**

 **"He's been waiting for you..." Doni whispered.**

 **"I know...Griamore wouldn't miss the opportunity...to meet his UNCLE ZARATRAS..." Zaratras spoke before walking down the hill towards the entrance.**

 **The one and only author of the Dooris franchise ...was now aiding the legacy of the damned.**

**FUN FACTS!**

 **For those who didn't know of just forgot,**

 **DONI is a vampire from Edinburgh. Ordered by the King of the Vampire Clan to find Baltra Liones and kill him. But his plans were foiled as he engaged battle with the Holy Knight, Zaratras. He was cut into pieces, turned back to human and thanked Zaratras before passing away peacefully.**


	11. Chapter 10: Brothers-Twins-Nephew

**_Flashback..._**

 ** _1 year ago..._**

 ** _Normal POV_**

 ** _Nightfall came. The forest was much spookier at night where the demons of the dark come out to play. Elizabeth feels as though there were millions of eyes watching her everywhere. It was now or never, they were going to rescue Meliodas tonight so Elizabeth inhaled and exhaled to get a grip._**  
 ** _"We'll be fine...I just know it..." Elaine said to herself . Elizabeth smiled at her bravery even though she knows Elaine is shaking in fear._**  
 ** _"Elaine, why did you come after us?"_**  
 ** _"I don't like being left out. We were the first to discover this kidnapping. I will not sit on the sidelines and watch as you guys hog all of the adventure." Elaine crossed her arms. "Besides, this will be the best practice mission I've ever encountered. I could add this experience in my resume when I apply for the job." Elaine gave a thumbs up. Elizabeth forgot that Elaine is the Valedictorian of the Criminology department. Obviously she would know how to deal with situations like this._**

 ** _"We're here girls." Zaratras stopped. Everyone hid behind thick bushes. From a far, they can properly see the mansion. It seems that the living room windows are glowing. " Dooris is in there alright. The candle lit says it all." Zaratras turned to the girls. "You know the plan right? Find him as fast as you can." Zaratras reminded them._**  
 ** _"Right." The two nodded in response. Zaratras went out in the open._**  
 ** _"I hope this works." Says Elaine._**

 ** _Zaratras stood wide and open in front of the Mansion's front porch. This was it. "Dreyfus!...come out right this instant!" Zaratras screamed at the top of his lungs. The girls readied themselves for the next step. They waited for about 2 minutes until they heard the front door open. Elizabeth's heartbeat picked up as she watch the person come out of the door. Dooris wasn't wearing his oversized fur jacket anymore. With the lit candle stick he was holding, everyone could properly see his appearance. He was currently wearing a plain white polo shirt. It was okay until there were blood stains everywhere. His face was covered in tiny droplets of blood. His hands were covered with blood. Dreyfus was definitely a sadistic person. Elizabeth tried not to vomit at the sight._**  
 ** _"Hello...brother..." The way Dreyfus said it, sounded gentle and loving. Even with a twisted mind, Dreyfus has some heart in him._**  
 ** _"Dreyfus..." Zaratras took step towards him. Dreyfus instantly backed away. His whole expression changed in a second_**  
 ** _"What are you doing here? Did you bring the cops?...huh?...did you?!" Dreyfus was acting crazy like everything around him was a threat._**  
 ** _"Dreyfus..easy now, calm down. I'm here to take you back..." Zaratras slowly advances towards him with baby steps. Dreyfus took another step backward._**  
 ** _"I know what you're doing...you want me spend my time with..with those...doctors huh?...huh?!" Dreyfus backed away from Zaratras. "It's not my fault! It's that whore of a mother...she's at fault here!" Dreyfus started crying. Elaine wondered if he was bipolar._**  
 ** _"Calm down brother. I know it's not your fault. I know you're telling the truth...I've been with you all our life. We grew up together..I know it's all Mother's fault..." Zaratras tried to reach out to him so he could touch his hand. Dreyfus saw this and flinched. He took out a sharp pocket knife and slashed Zaratras' arm. Zaratras clutched his stinging arm. Blood spilled at the large cut. Instantly, Dreyfus' expression turned into worry._**  
 ** _"B...b..brother...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it..." Now Dreyfus was the one advancing closer to Zaratras._**  
 ** _"You need more help than I thought...I'm getting the police." Zaratras started running to the other direction._**  
 ** _"Zaratras!" Dreyfus started running after him._**

 ** _Elizabeth and Elaine waited for a moment for the two to run out of sight. Once they were gone, the two sprang into action. "Ikuso Elaine!" The girls ran in the house at full speed._**

 ** _This was What Zaratras planned from the start. By taking advantage of Dreyfus' fears and emotions, Zaratras was able to manipulate Dreyfus' vulnerable side. He knew Dreyfus was scared of being caught and taken against his will. His pride of not confessing that it's his fault for killing is what triggered him to run after Zaratras. Think of it as making a friend angry just so you can lure a person to his surprise birthday party. Only in this situation, Zaratras is luring Dreyfus away from the house. That gives enough time for Elizabeth and Elaine to find Meliodas. Zaratras quickly ran to the isolated areas of the forest surrounding the Dooris house. He kept clutching his arm as he ran. The stinging feeling was evident. Blood kept on dripping down. Zaratras kept on running. He knew Dreyfus was afraid of being Caught by the police._**

 ** _"Elizabeth...Elaine...I hope you find Meliodas quick..." He said as he ran. Zaratras only had a limited time to keep Dreyfus away. Getting slashed wasn't part f the plan but he had to endure the pain._**

 ** _"Zaratras!" Dreyfus was gaining on him._**

 **Present Day...**

 **Zaratras relieved parts of the memory running through his mind as he was walking. He was led inside the Hospital by Doni. The two did not speak after the whole betraying the Sins . When they finally arrived at the incinerator's base, Zaratras' attention focused on The naked Elizabeth chained against the wall. Her feet were cooked. She was comforting a hurt Meliodas as he clutched his burnt arm.**

 **"What the fuck Griamore?! You promised not to you hurt them!" Zaratras was gonna pound Griamore's face but Doni stepped in front of Him. He kicked Zaratras by the gut and went around to grab him by the arm and tie him up. "Ugh...get off me..."**  
 **"Ahhh..Uncle...it's so nice to meet you for the first time..." Griamore turned around since his attention was at the fire place. He eyed the sack dropped by Zaratras on the floor. "I see you've brought the goods..." Griamore was excited.**

 **"Zaratras...how could you...why did you betray us?!" Meliodas asked as he rose up, still clutching his burnt arm. He couldn't move properly since Grismore practically chained him to the wall like Elizabeth.**

 **"I take it Griamore told you what happened?"**  
 **"Only the part where you betrayed us..." Meliodas spat. He couldn't believe that the person he looked up to was in cahoots with this psycho.**

 **"I'm sorry Meliodas, but I had to do it. I thought Griamore kept his word..." He then turned to Griamroe with a glare. "...which he obviously didn't..." Zaratras clenched his fists.**

 **"Can someone please tell me...what the fuck is going on around here?!" Meliodas demanded as he used his strength to try and break away from the chains but that only resulted to bruising his neck. Meliodas coughed out.**  
 **"Meliodas..." Elizabeth tried to calm him.**

 **"It's a cliche situation but I'll go with the flow anyways..." Doni kicked Zaratras' knees from the back making him kneel in front of Griamore. He stalked his way towards Zaratras and grabbed him by the chin.**  
 **"You know what to do with it..." Griamore gestured at the took the sack and went out of the room. Meliodas wondered what was in that sack and what's Doni doing with it.**

 **"All of this...was for you, Uncle Zaratras..." Griamore chuckled.**  
 **"What the hell are you talking about?" Meliodas screamed.**

 **"You see, Elizabeth was never my real target. I just needed her as bait." Zaratras tried to piece the puzzle but was having a hard time understanding all of this.**  
 **"My real target was you...Uncle."**  
 **"Then why the hell did you have to kidnap Elizabeth?! You could have killed me in my sleep but why go after her?!" Zaratras ranted.**

 **"Now that wouldn't be fun." Griamore punched Zaratras square on the jaw. He was pushed bearing the pain of it. He couldn't massage it due to his hands being tied up. "I knew that killing you directly wasn't gonna cut it. So I thought of playing around with you. I knew kidnapping Meliodas and Elizabeth was a difficult task especially with Meliodas' current position. Captain of the feared 7 Deadly Sins huh?" He turned to Meliodas with a smirk. "You don't seem to be scary as the rumors had said..." He mocked.**  
 **"So I thought of kidnapping Elizabeth instead...I KNOW Meliodas would do anything...to get her back...including charging into battle without a plan..and look where it's gotten him...tied to a wall. Disappointing...Tsk...tsk.." He laughed off. "I hope you loved my package. Liz was so kind enough to keep me company till I found the real Elizabeth..." Griamore had a sadistic look on him.**  
 **"Bastard..." Meliodas cussed.**  
 **"Having them held captive, I knew you wouldn't let your precious FRIENDS die in the hands of your Nephew..."**

 **"You promised me...you.." Zaratras tried to stand up. "You promised me...that you wouldn't hurt them...I did your side of the deal...why didn't you did yours?!" Zaratras screamed in anger.**

 **"Deal? What deal?" Meliodas questioned. Griamore smirked**  
 **"Doni!" He called out. Doni came back pushing a movable bed with a large sheet of blanket covered over what seems to be a human outline.**  
 **"I had Doni hunt you down...do you remember the thief?" Griamore hinted.**

 **"The one who stole my phone was you?!" Meliodas turned to Doni.**  
 **"It was a difficult task. Hacking your phone took only minutes but getting away form you was a challenge...it's a good thing I made it on time..." Doni shrugged.**  
 **"What does that have to do with the deal?" Meliodas glared.**

 **"By implanting a microchip in your phone, I would automatically know who you are calling with. Including my Uncle. If you were to call him and he picked up, I could have easily ended Elizabeth's life with jus that phone call." Griamore explained.**

 **Meliodas instantly froze. So that's why Zaratras hasn't been picking up his calls. Meliodas also felt guilty that he was launching go signals for Elizabeth's execution. His expression softened. The thought of Zaratras betraying him left his mind and heart. He did this to protect Elizabeth.**

 **"Also, I couldn't let you distract him from his mission...good thing you had the goods ready Uncle..." Griamore applaud him.**  
 **"Goals? Goods? What is he talking about Zaratras?" Asked Meliodas.**

 **Zaratras' mind drifted to what had truly happened...**

 *******  
 ** _Flashback..._**  
 ** _2:00 AM at The City of Liones..._**

 ** _"Hello Uncle..." Griamore said through the phone call._**  
 ** _"Griamore..." Zaratras whispered._**  
 ** _"It's so nice to finally talk to you Uncle...even on the phone..."_**  
 ** _"Griamroe..you better tell me where Elizabeth is or I will..."_**  
 ** _"Or you will what? Call the cops? Call Meliodas?...that's would be stupid. Remember...I have her with me...tell him Princess..." Griamore gripped Elizabeth's hair tight. Her scream resonated through the phone._**  
 ** _"Elizabeth..." Zaratras was worried_**  
 ** _"Now listen Uncle...I have a proposition for you. Follow my rules and nobody gets hurt...well almost..." Griamore chuckled._**  
 ** _"What do you want Griamore?!" Zaratras whispered yelled._**  
 ** _"Firs things first is the rules..."_**  
 ** _"Alright...lim listening..." Zaratras said in a defeated tone._**

 ** _"I've had someone hack Meliodas' phone. Calls and texts sent from you and vice versa are being monitored. Meaning, if you call Meliodas, I will end Elizabeth. The same goes for him if you accept his calls. And if you try to warn the others, don't bother...as long as that device is on, it will also keep track on the gadgets close to the target. You can't call for anyone..." Griamore said in a deadly tone. "If you don't comply to my request and regulations, I pant only end Elizabeth...but Meliodas as well. I've already put out hints as to where my location is...he should be here soon...you should start as well..._**  
 ** _"What...what do you want Griamore?"_**  
 ** _"It's just a simple request actually...promise me ...you won't fail..." His words were threatening._**  
 ** _Gilthunder couldn't sleep due to the misfortune that's been happening recently. Gilthunder descended down the stairs from his room to the living room. He froze when he heard his Father's yells of anger and concern. He walked slowly towards where he was. Gilthunder only overheard the last part of the conversation._**

 ** _"Alright... I'll do it but promise me..." He said to Griamore on the other Side of the line. Whatever the person replied back made Zaratras gripped the cellphone tight but let his grip loose. Gilthunder assumed that his friend on the other line hanged up._**  
 ** _"Dad, Is everything okay?"_**  
 ** _Zaratras was startled. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. "I'm okay Gilthunder."_**  
 ** _"Who was that you were talking to?"_**  
 ** _Zaratras clenched his first then unclenched it. "Just some business with the books I released a weak ago. Nothing too serious, just some fake copies spread everywhere. Don't worry, the police is on the case..." Zaratras adjusted his tie. He was sweating as he did. Gil went to the kitchen and made his dad some coffee._**  
 ** _"Dad, are you okay? You look stressed." Gilthunder asked as he put the cup on the coffee table._**  
 ** _"You could say that...with everything happening, I just don't know what to do at this point..." Zaratras was in deep thought. Now he has to face life, death and his friends._**  
 ** _"I know Meliodas and the Sins will save Elizabeth. I believe in the,...you should too." Says Gil. Zaratras looked at his son for a moment and frowned._**  
 ** _"I do believe in them Gil..." Zaratras admitted. Gilthunder nodded before standing up and heading back upstairs. These two were currently house sitting Meliodas' Boar Hat bar while they were away._**  
 ** _"Goodnight dad. I'll see you in the morning." He ascended back to the stairs._**

 ** _It took about 30 minutes for Zaratras to make a decision. He knew what he had to do at this point. Zaratras will take the risk. He stood up and took his coat and car keys. Gilthunder was fast asleep so it was an easy get away fro Zaratras. He drove back to the place where he once called home. "I do believe in them Gilthunder,...but...it's not enough, I'm taking matters to my own hands..." Zaratras said to himself as he gripped the steering wheel tight before flooring it to the next town...the Town Of Hikari._**

 ** _End of flashback..._**  
 *******

 **Now...**

 **"Then...what was it?" Meliodas slowly asked. What was so important that Griamore had to play with them this much. Just ask Meliodas said those words, Doni took off the large bed sheet. Everyone's attention was at the ...**

 **Tera Cotta human figure.**

 **Half of its body on the back is made of ceramic while the front was decorate...**

 **With the BONES of a dead man.**

 **Elizabeth wanted to puke, the smell of that skeleton's bones were horrible but Griamore embraced it. "Love it? These are the bones in the sack that you brought..." He traced the outline with his fingers.**

 **"...Of my FATHER, Dreyfus Dooris..." A sinister smile spread across Griamore's face..**


	12. Chapter 11: The Alpha Female

**Normal POV**

 **"What the hell is that?" Zaratras and the others stared intently at the Tera cotta figure decorated with Dreyfus' bones.**  
 **"I really should thank you for digging up Father's bones." Says Griamore as he caressed the delicate bones. "Now Farher, you shall watch...as I torture Uncle Zaratras to death...I know you'd love that..." Griamore started talking all mushy gushy in front of it. Doni just made a slight coughing sound.**  
 **"Doni, watch over them. I want to polish Father's special machete before I slay them. That way, we can see the blood clearly on the blade." Doni nodded as Grimaore left the room. A few minutes later, the sound of steel being grazed against a rough exterior emitted from the hallway. Griamore was now sharpening the blade.**

 **Meliodas turned his attention to Elizabeth. How the hell are they gonna escape this?**  
 **"If only I could reach my sword..." He whispered while staring at his dragon sword displayed at the other side of the room. He needed to get out of here fast. Elizabeth was in so much pain. If one can describe her legs, it would be chicken legs at the moment. Deep fried and cooked to a perfect brownish color. Meliodas bit his bottom lip, Griamore did this to Elizabeth. She was suffering. Soon, she may not be able to walk at all. "Fuck this!" He kept on pulling the chains no matter how bruised his neck was.**  
 **Meliodas took a glance at Zaratras, who seems to be smiling for no apparent reason. Meliodas felt suspicious by that look. All of a sudden, Zaratras started chuckling at Griamore. Doni had an annoyed face plastered on.**  
 **"What's so funny old man?" Doni didn't hesitate to kick his upper back knocking Zaratras forward. He kept on chuckling. "You..." Zaratras got on his knees. "Now I remember you. Doni from Edinburgh? I remember you clearly..." Looms like Zaratras his a nerve because Doni seemed to react to his words. "You were crushed when I fired you from the job years ago. How many times do I have to tell you boy, copyright is stealing. Recreating my books and print your name on the front is illegal. The police never found you after escaping, now I know why."**  
 **"I contributed with the book...and never once did I receive even a small dedication. I LOVED THE DOORIS BOOK." He reasoned.**  
 **"No, you were OBSESSED with the book, to the point that you'd rather take what's not yours and make it as your own. Also, what contribution did you ever made in the book? Because from what I remember, you were only a fan..." Zaratras taunted.**  
 **"Yeah...you're #1 Fan of all time." He sounded crazy right there...like his mind went into a frenzy of thoughts of how much he loved the story.**  
 **"A very obsesses fan at that.." Zaratras muttered. It seems Zaratras hit another nerve in his system. Doni pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Zaratras.**  
 **"I am not OBSESSED..." Spoken like a true mental patient. Doni was indeed obsessed but was too stubborn to admit it.**  
 **"Look, Doni...what do you gain from all of this?" That question made Doni freeze. "What is it? Power? My wealth? Fame? The glory? A spot on the Best writers awards?...what do you really want?...because you can't get any of those when I'm dead."**  
 **Zaratras waited for his answer. "To be featured..." He finally said. "I want to be featured...in your next book..." That was easy way to make him open up.**  
 **"Okay. ,...I'll ...I'll feature you in the story...just...help us...escape..." Zaratras stated. He eyed Meliodas and Elizabeth who were struggling under the chains.**  
 **"Promise me..." Zaratras looked him in the eyes and vowed.**  
 **"I promise you...and I will keep it." Doni didn't believe him at first.**  
 **"How do I know that you're not lying?" He eyed Zaratras with suspicion.**  
 **"This is a life or death situation. I would rather be alive than be tortured to death." This was no time for sarcasm but he had to say it.**  
 **"Ugh...fine. You better keep your promise..or else..." Doni threatened, still holding the gun towards Zaratras.**  
 **"Great...I promise you that I will feature you in it..." Doni gave Zaratras a snitch before cutting off the ropes around his hands with a pocket knife.**  
 **"Thank you Doni..." Zaratras massaged his slightly bruised hand.**  
 **"Okay, now about the featuring, I personally would li-" Doni wasn't able to continue. His body froze for a movement before he puked out blood from his mouth. Zaratras was horrified. So was Meliodas. Elizabeth wasn't able to see it since she was unconscious at the moment. Doni looked down to his abdomen to see a long blade stabbed behind his back and right through his lower left stomach.**

 **"Doni!" Zaratras yelled. The blade withdrew and the person behind Doni kicked his body forwards sending Doni's face smashing against the concrete floor. Blood spilled everywhere as he held his deep wound.**  
 **"That's what happens when you double cross me, Doni..." Griamore had finally came back from sharpening his machete. It passed expectations after seeing it first hand impale Doni in just seconds. Zaratras immediately went to his aid.**  
 **"Doni!" Zaratras wasn't able to get hold of Doni in time as Grimaore kicked him in the jaw yet again, sending him back. Griamore walked forward and stomped on Doni's back where the wound was still fresh. He pressed his foot harder penetrating the wound making it deeper.**  
 **"Aghhhh!" Doni screamed in pain. He tried to push Griamore off but his weight was too much.**  
 **"Stop it!" Meliodas can't do anything but beg while he tried breaking the chains. It was starting to weaken due to him constantly pulling at it all the time.**  
 **"Griamore!" Zaratras fought back and attacked Griamore straight on. Their bodies tumbling backwards. The machete Griamore held was dropped during the attack. Zaratras got into a straddling position and punched his nephew left and right. Griamore gripped his uncle's shirt and used all of his strength to slam him to the side. He succeeded and was now on top of Zaratras.**  
 **Meliodas saw the opportunity to reach out for the machete. It was strong enough to to cut through the chains. Meliodas tried to lean forward. He used his arms but to no luck then used his feet to try and get the blade closer to him. "Damn this!" He kept on cussing. The chains were hurting his neck. Only a few more meters and the blade will be in his possession. This was the disadvantage for people with short stature. Meliodas somehow regret being born short.**  
 **While he was busy reaching for the blade, Griamore was now chocking Zaratras against the walls. Zaratras kicked his balls. Griamore knelt down in pain, this gave Zartras a chance to kick his face to the side. Grimaore received a cut lip and a bruise forming under his chin while Zaratras held into the wall trying to catch his breath.**  
 **"You feeling the love yet...h..huh Uncle?!"**  
 **"I sure do Nephew. I'm gonna show you how much I love you..." Zaratras attacked him once again, body slamming Griamore near the hot surface of the furnace's walls. He screamed in pain. Griamore was first to recover from his injury. It hurt to walk but he endured the pain. He held his uncle by the shoulder and lifted him up then slammed Zaratras down the old hospital bed. The metal broke into pieces. Zaratras clutched his aching back.**  
 **"You have a Funny way of showing how much you love me...is this how you showed My Father, your love huh?!" Griamore stepped on his chest and put some weight on it. Zaratras reached out to the nearest object next to him. He took hold of a metal bar and slashed Griamore on the face earning him a scar under his right eyes, down to his nose and then to his left cheek.**  
 **"I loved My brother!" The two continued on with their wrestling match.**  
 **"Then why did you kill him?! He was nothing but a loving bother to you..yet you killed him!" Griamore was fueled with anger. "I had to endure the loss. Now I can never prove to my Father how successful I am, when he's dead!" Griamore saw Meliodas reaching out for his blade. He ran over to him and stepped on Meliodas' foot.**  
 **"Fuck!" Meliodas cussed in pain. Griamore took his bloody machete. Both men now were armed with weapons.**  
 **"You will pay for killing my Father! What better way to do that than by killing you right in front of his bones!"**  
 **"You've gone crazy!" Griamore didn't care. His mind was only focused on killing his uncle. "I didn't kill ...Dreyfus!"**  
 **"Shut up!"**  
 **"I loved Dreyfus...and Dreyfus loved me back. I would never kill my brother."**  
 **Zaratras noticed something. His fighting style, his movements, his speed,maid strength..almost everything when Griamore fights. He was a carbon copy of Dreyfus. Like Father like son. This fight was all too familiar. A memory jogged up his mind, a flashback of what it was like being face-to-face with a serial killer.**

 **************  
 ** _1 year ago..._**

 ** _"I think I've let you live long enough, brother...time for you to die!" Dreyfus said as he chocked Zaratras by the neck. Zaratras fought back and kicked his legs, making them both trip. Their bodies tumbled down the hill till they eventually arrived at what seems to be a well. Just like Jacob's well, this hole on the ground was a scarring part of the twin's life._**  
 ** _"Do you remember this place brother?" Dreyfus continued on landing punches on Zaratras underneath him. The two were now on the edge of the so called bottomless pit where Dreyfus dumps all of his victims remains...more importantly, the first place where he poured the blood of their parents after he murdered him that night. The red liquid staining the giant rocks of the pit from below. Zaratras struggled to get free from Dreyfus' strong grip. Dreyfus did a hard head butt making Zaratras feel dizzy. His vision was starting to blur and the world around him was spinning slowly. Dreyfus smirked and brought Zaratras close to his face. "Say hello to Mom and Dad for me." Dreyfus made His twin stand up. Zaratras felt like half of his blood had been drained, his head was throbbing and his body was starting to feel numb. Dreyfus pushed his body backward while holding Zaratras by his scarf. His body was leaning towards the entrance of the pit. One slip up, and Zaratras will plum it to his grave 15 feet below. The force and sharpness of the rocks will definitely kill him._**

 ** _Dreyfus was about to let go of him before he saw what he never wanted to see...TEARS...ZARATRAS' TEARS...the little droplets of water cascading down his brother's cheeks. Zaratras' silent sobs alerted Dreyfus of his part the past. In Dreyfus' mind, memories of Zaratras crying played._**

 ** _***_**  
 ** _Mother blamed me for breaking the vase..._**  
 ** _Zaratras took the beating_**  
 ** _I went to get a midnight snack..._**  
 ** _Zaratras told mother that he commanded me to do it. He took the blame_**  
 ** _She burnt my clothes..._**  
 ** _Zaratras shared his. He whimpered under the cold_**  
 ** _Mother took away my food..._**  
 ** _Zaratras shared his portion. He cried from a painful stomach ache_**  
 ** _Bullies would pick on me..._**  
 ** _Zaratras comes home with bruises. He beat the, up for me but his injuries hurt._**  
 ** _I was very ill..._**  
 ** _Zaratras prayed beside my bed. He cried while begging the gods to heal me_**  
 ** _I killed our parents..._**  
 ** _Zaratras cried...he was scared...that I would kill him too...even after what happened...he never called the cops._**

 ** _I didn't...I wouldn't...never...would I hurt my brother...I'd die first before he would lay a hand on him...my brother..._**  
 ** _***_**

 ** _Dreyfus snapped out of his trance. Someone weigh anger with a life full of love and care from his twin...the heart is always heavy. "B...brother...I'm...I'm sor-" Dreyfus couldn't finish. Zaratras' legs held on but his foot slipped making him fall backward. Dreyfus acted immediately and pulled him towards himself. Zaratras became alert. He was able to fling his arms and held unto the edge, his body hanged as he tried pulling himself up...realizing that he was free, Zaratras took out his spare flashlight in hopes that it is still working._**

 ** _"Dreyfu-" his eyed already panned to the bottom part of the pit. Zaratras' expression went pale. 15 feet below, he can see Dreyfus' body crushed by the hard and pointy rocks below. Blood oozed out of his head as it was cracked by the impact, his spinal cord twisted a bit and some of his bones...were fractured._**

 ** _A very good timing for his flashlight to go off. Zaratras couldn't handle seeing Dreyfus in that situation. He backed away and sat in front of the pit breathing heavily. The pain in his chest grew. He loved Dreyfus...even when he turned into a cold-hearted killer, he continued on loving him. But Zaratras knew that this love can't go any further...especially when hundreds of innocent lives have been involved...killed by his brother's own hands. For once, he had to choose justice over family. But his pain was slowly healed knowing that he didn't kill Dreyfus, he committed suicide out of love. Zaratras massaged his forehead._**

 ** _"May you rest in peace..." Many would argue that this filth of a person should burn in hell for eternity. Zaratras isn't one to judge when he knows the truth. May Dreyfus have some peace while he accepts punishment. Getting up, he clutched his aching body part and limped his way out of the forest. Upon arriving to the meeting place he told Elizabeth and Eliane, the girls started screaming and running away from him. They must thought he was Dreyfus..._**

 ** _End._**  
 ** _**********_**

 **"Lies!" Griamore charged at his uncle. With a big swing of his machete, Griamore was able to make another slash on Zaratras. Blood spewed out staining his clothes. Zaratras hissed in pain and took a few steps backward. He clutched his chest area. Griamore added insult to injury as he finished him off with another kick on his wound sending him flying back. Griamore walked over to the pained Zaratras. Ho crouched down in front of his uncle's body.**  
 **"You're wrong...Father told me...a killer ...doesn't have a heart..." Zaratras saw from behind Griamore that Meliodas was free and was now carrying an unconscious Elizabeth. He felt relieved that they were free. His plan had now started. He needs to stall Dreyfus just a little more.**  
 **"Dre...y...f..f...us...does. It's you who doesn't..." Griamore took the tip of the machete and pressed down on his uncle's leg, crucifying him to the floor. Zaratras hissed in pain.**  
 **"Good thing too. Like Father said, a killer has no heart..." He chuckled. "Any last wishes before I kill you?" No response from Zaratras. He only continued to stare Griamore dead in to the eyes.**

 **"Alright then..." Griamore had a sadistic smile. His thoughts were clouded with blood lust. He swung his machete to the back and...**

 **Zaratras close his eyes for the impact but it didn't came. A loud banging sound was replaced from the evil laughter on his nephew. Griamore fell to the side. His head was spinning from the smack. Blood was oozing opened his blurry eyes to see what had happened. Griamore focused until his eyes landed on...**

 **Anna swinging a bloody chair.**

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Bet you forgot about Anna didn't you?! XD**


	13. Chapter 12: Skeletons In My Closet

**Normal POV**

 ** _Flashback..._**

 ** _At Liones Hospital_**

 ** _Dr. Dana was currently examining Anna's current condition in his office. The X-Ray scans showed bone fractures. Her rib was cracked, some of her fingers were dislocated and even her skull had a crack on it. Just How brutal are Dreyfus and Griamore? These two made Dr. Dana sick, their very existence disgusted him. Beating a women half to death especially a wife and at the same time a mother...it was twisted. He snapped out of his thoughts when his daughter Sennett came running into his office with a frantic look._**  
 ** _"Father, it's terrible!" She screamed, not even knocking on his door._**  
 ** _"What is it? What's wrong?" He stood up form his seat._**  
 ** _"Anna Dooris...she's MISSING!"_**  
 ** _"What? Did you check everywhere in the hospital? Maybe she is in the gardens..." Dr. Dana suggested._**  
 ** _"I did. I looked every room in the hospital, the comfort rooms, the garden, he rooftop, the cafeteria, the operating rooms and even the parking lot. She's not here!" Sennett kept on ranting._**

 ** _For the next 45 minutes, the whole hospital staff were cautious. There was a mentally ill lady escaping from the hospital. Anna is not fit to go outside the hospital, any wrong move and she might attack anyone. Some disadvantages when going through a traumatic experience. People who she meets will be a threat in her point of view. It was best not to engage in conversation._**  
 ** _"Sir, we have footage of The missing Mrs. Anna..." The hospital security guard. Dr. Dana and Sennett went to the security room rewatching the tape of the escape. When the security guard played the video, Dr. Dana was surprised._**

 ** _"Wait isn't that..." Sennet trailed off._**  
 ** _"But...why would he take her out now when he knows Anna is mentally unstable?!" Dr. Dana rubbed his forehead. He had this big gut feeling that this wasn't gonna end well for Meliodas and Elizabeth._**

 ** _Anna hugged herself tight. She made sure to sit as far away from her kidnapper in the front row seat of the car. She kept her distance. Even though this man was a resemblance to her fresh bloods, he was still a 'DOORIS' representative._**  
 ** _"Anna, I know you're scared of me. I know I look like Dreyfus...but know that I AM NOT HIM. Never in a hundred years will I ever be like Dreyfus..." Zaratras said to her gently while he drove to the port. Zaratras planned on registering his car for a ticket. He, Anna, and his car will be riding the barge to Byron town._**  
 ** _Even with Zaratras' reassurance, Anna still continued to cower in fear. Her heart beat fast when Zaratras entered her hospital room. She was sure Dreyfus came back from the dead and was haunting her. She was relieved it wasn't him but still terrified of his twin. The only reason why she didn't object to go with him was because she was scared that Zaratras would abuse her if she wouldn't listen to him too._**  
 ** _"I'm not gonna hurt you...trust me. I'm a friend of Meliodas and Elizabeth." Zaratras gave her a warm and reassuring smile that he won't ever hurt her._**  
 ** _"Why?...w..why did you take me?" Anna tried to muster up the words to ask. Zaratras explained to Anna everything of what is currently happening to him. The phone call, the death threats, the bones, and his betrayal. Anna was scared, she was getting mixed up in this situation when she tried so hard to escape it. She cried after hearing the reasons._**  
 ** _"I'm scared...I'm gonna..d..die..." Anna sobbed. She was vulnerable. Instead of opening up to Zaratras, she curled into a ball and scotched further away from him. She didn't want to face Griamore._**  
 ** _"You won't...but Meliodas and Elizabeth will if you don't face your fears..." Zaratras sounded selfish right there but there was no other option._**  
 ** _"Why me?..w..why me? I don't w...want this..." She continued on whimpering._**  
 ** _"Because you're the mother. It may sound ridiculous...but you are the only one who can stop Griamore." Zaratras had a stern look. He was serious and he didn't show a tinge of guilt when saying that. He somewhat grew tired of her whinny ways. "Stop being a baby right now and face your fear. He's your son...you are totally the boss of him..." Zaratras had a plan. He was gonna find a trigger to Anna's unstable mind. He knew he was swimming to dangerous waters. This was gonna be a repeat of him and Dreyfus' past if he does this to Anna._**

 ** _"If you want to stop this madness, if you want to escape from this hell hole...then steal your life back..." Who knew Zartras was a motivational speaker at the moment. Anna looked at Zaratras dead in the eye. There was a spark that caught her attention._**  
 ** _"H..how?" Her sobs turned into minor pleas. With just one word, Zaratras was able to trigger Anna's mind. He now created a monster...just like his and Dreyfus' bitch of a mother._**

 ** _"Revenge..."_**

 ** _The plan was easy. Trigger Anna's insanity, making her the executor of this game. The game will end when the killer falls under the wrath of the mother._**  
 ** _"If I don't get out in the next 30 minutes, come after me..." Says Zaratras as he parked the car right in front of the Sin's rented van. He made sure to hide Anna out of view from the others and Doni. 30 minutes and counting, Anna had fallen to the darkness, the time has come...and so she went...out._**

 ** _End.._**

 **Normal POV**

 **Now..**

 **Griamore woke up to the sound of metal being grazed against a rough surface. His eyes adjusted to the blurry figure. What caught his attention were the Sparks coming off from the intense grazing of the steel to another steel. His eyes finally made out a picture. It was his mother, Anna was currently sharpening the machete...the same machete that Dreyfus uses to kill his victims. Griamore acted out of instinct and tried to escape but he couldn't. Only then did he realized that he was strapped to a chair with chains. His legs too were handcuffed to the pipes and he was shirtless. Griamore used his brutal force to destroy the chains but he couldn't.**  
 **"How does it feel to be in my shoes?" He turned to the entrance to see Meliodas with an emotionless expression. Meliodas thought of the time he was like Griamore...chained and tortured to death. He was currently holding an unconscious Elizabeth, bridal style. Meliodas didn't care if his arm was burnt, he only cared for Elizabeth's safety.**  
 **"you think this is gonna hold me? You are dead wrong Meliodas..." Griamore spat. Meliodas only glared at him. He kept his wrath in check.**  
 **"You're not worth my time..." He said calmly even though he wanted to rip out Griamore's head and use it as a soccer ball. His words angered Griamore.**  
 **"Unchain me bastard!" Griamore kept on struggling but the tightness of the chains wore him out. Someone walked past by him. It was Zaratras carrying Doni's dead body. It was too late for Doni to survive. The wound was too deep and they couldn't control the amount of blood loss.**  
 **"If you'll excuse us, we will be leaving now..." Zaratras kept a poker face. He wasn't happy to see Grimaore like this nor was he excited to finally be free. He felt dead inside. He lost his family, his brother...and now, a nephew...what's next? Oh right, he was about to loose Meliodas and Elizabeth too.**  
 **"Where the fuck are you two going?!" Griamore kept on struggling.**  
 **"We told you...we're leaving..." Meliodas kept on glaring.**  
 **"You come back here Uncle...I'm not done with you!" Griamore kept on yelling as he used his forced to break the chains but they were too strong. Out of nowhere, something watery and got splashed unto the right side of his face and down to his shoulders. Griamore hissed in the burning pain. He looked to see someone had splashed him with steel glass filled with ceramic. Griamore turned around to glare at the person who did it and saw Anna staring at him. There was no emotion on her face.**  
 **"Bitch! You burnt me! When I get out of here, you'll be sorry!" Griamore screamed at Anna. Wrong move, that seemed to have triggered what Zaratras started.**

 **"I'll be sorry?" All of a sudden, she started laughing like an escaped mental patient. "I'm sorry? It's you who should be sorry...for making me spend my life in hell!" Anna didn't hesitate to swing the machete and slashed Griamore's arm. A large cut mark formed on his arm. Blood spilled. Griamore screamed in pain at the stinging feeling.**  
 **"What the fuck?! I'll kill you bitch!"**  
 **"Shut up!" She punched him...Anna punched him and she felt great. Her mad expression turned into excitement. She stared Griamore dead in the eyes...it was like he was met with the face of a demon.**  
 **"It's my turn to show you...what hell...really looks like..." She pointed the tip of the Machete to his nose. " don't worry, I'll take is nice and slow...just the way you like it...remember?" Anna made him remember of the past and how he would slowly torture her for his sick amusement. It's as if Griamore was frozen in time, for the first time in forever,...he...was...scared. Anna...scared him.**

 **"I don't hope you enjoy your alone time with your mother..." Says Meliodas. He didn't need to finish off Griamore. Anna will do it for him. After all, Anna agreed to take the full blame of everything. Meliodas had too many skeletons in his closet. He's cleaning them for him and Elizabeth's future.**  
 **"Let's go..." Says Zaratras. The two walked out of the room.**

 **"W..wait! Where do you think you're g..going! Come back here!" Zaratras and Meliodas just ignored Griamore's stalling. Zaratras closed the basement door as they walked out. The only thing they headed echoing in the halls was the sound of Griamore's begging. No matter, the two continued on walking.**  
 **"Did he deserve it?" Asked Meliodas.**  
 **"What do you think?"**  
 **"He did." Meliodas answered.**  
 **"So do I...and Anna. You're not alone..." The two continued on walking out of the basement till they reached the lobby.**  
 **A question popped in Meliodas' mind. "Have we sinned?...have I SINNED AGAIN?"**  
 **"What do you mean?"**  
 **"The thought and feeling of wanting Griamore in that situation...have I sinned?" Meliodas already has the sin of wrath, he doesn't like adding another one.**  
 **"We all sinned. You, me, everyone who was victim...would think the same way. Luckily, these are venial sins. Like the saying goes, 'in my THOUGHTS and in my WORDS', we don't have blood on our hands..."**  
 **"But Anna does." Meliodas informed him.**  
 **"Yes...yes she does. She has sinned gravely. But while we're still on earth, Justice always triumphs. Her sin...is a blessing to us." Zaratras reasoned out.**  
 **The game is over and madness has ended. The skeletons in everyone's closet ...either were buried...or were added. This was a life changing event. Meliodas wondered about his future with Elizabeth.**

 **Was he gonna bury his sins...or is he gonna make more?**


	14. Valentines Special Chapter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **This was inspired by a very cute and short story that I once read. So I'll just twist some of the events into a one-shot.**

 **1 Year Ago...**

 **February 14th...**

 **Normal POV**

 **Season of love was here. Elizabeth was super excited as to what Meliodas was planning for them tonight. He didn't say what but Elizabeth will bet that it will be the best Valnetines ever. While waiting, she was doing some general cleaning in her room. There were tons of stuff that has been kept in the attic that the 3 Liones siblings thought that it was best to do a garage sale. Elizabeth agreed so the took out the junk to their front yard. While Elizabeth was carrying the last boxes, she noticed a very familiar miniature treasure chest displayed outside. The sight of the box made a memory flash right into her mind. For that single memory, Elizabeth sprang into action.**

 **"Margarett, don't sell that!" Elizabeth got in front of the box and guarded it with her body.**  
 **"Okay okay..sheesh, you're all jumpy..." Margarett had her hands raised in surrender.**  
 **"Eli, why do you still keep that box? Those are just some junk from your childhood." Veronica came out with boxes.**  
 **"I know...it's junk from MY childhood so no. I'm taking this back..." Elizabeth took the treasure chest back to her room. It wasn't too heavy so she managed.**

 **"I wonder what's inside that chest?" Margarett asked Veronica.**  
 **"Pfft...probably lots of Elizabeth's embarrassing moments.." Veronica giggled as she continued to help set out the garage sale. "Hey Mar, shouldn't you be getting ready for yours and Gil's date tonight?"**  
 **"Yeah, I guess you're right. But there a lot of stuff here so I'll stick around to help a bit." She answered.**  
 **"Okay, don't overdo it okay? You need to look pretty for Gil.." Veronica teased.**  
 **"What about you? No date tonight?" Margarett tried to change the subject seeing as though her face lighting pink.**  
 **"Nope..not yet. Though I have received gifts and greetings from the guys back at America but nothing more than that." The Liones sisters continued their chat as they worked away.**

 **Elizabeth on the other hand disassembled her clean room just to find the key to that chest. She finally found it after about an hour of looking through. "I hope they are still here..." She blushed in excitement.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Meliodas was scratching his head as he stared at the clear blue sky. This was hardest decision he has ever made. It was Valentine's Day and still he has no idea what to give nor do for Elizabeth. This was their first Valentine's and he wanted it to be special. He had a lot of options to choose from yet he choose neither of them.**

 **Roses were too common. So are chocolates, simple dates and teddy bears. Heart shaped balloons were too simple, so is taking her out on a fancy dinner. Meliodas crossed his arms while while now watching the passing couples in the park. Everyone was enjoying their day out with their partners. Couples were sprawled around having their picnic. Elderly people held hands as they took a stroll. Meliodas thought of walking around town to get some inspiration as to what to do. Nothing seemed to catch his attention. Clubbing was out of the question, movies were too cliche, picnic sounds too plain, riding boats in the park sounded common too. Meliodas sighed as he had no idea what to do. He only has about 6 hours left to come up with the perfect Valentines gift for Elizabeth.**

 **"Everything is too common..." He said out loud. Meliodas was so distracted by his problem that he didn't realize that he was now walking out of the city and into the older version of the place. His eyes went wide when he saw the scenery. This part of the city use to be very crowded years ago until the new stores in the main road opened up. Now, only less people visit this place. Meliodas had a smile crept up to his face. He walked down the old streets looking around. The shops and small eateries he once go to are still up and running.**

 **His sight diverted to the old ice cream parlor at the end. A memory appeared in his mind. "It's still here?" Meliodas can still remember those times where he would escape the busy life of a Captain of a gangster group and just chill out and relax with the regular people. This ice cream parlor use to be his safe haven for sweets. Something about this parlor screams happy memories to him. Upon entering the parlor, he noticed that less customers are around. Meliodas saw the different flavors of the ice creams on display. They sure looked delicious.**

 **"She's not here anymore..." Says the old man who came up to him.**  
 **"Excuse me?" Meliodas had no idea what he was talking about.**  
 **"The girl"**  
 **"What girl are you talking about?" Meliodas couldn't understand who he meant.**  
 **"That girl...uhh...Princess was it?"**  
 **"Princess?" Why did that name sounded so familiar?**  
 **"You are Dragon Sin, are you not?" He added. Meliodas was suddenly on alert. How did this old man know his Sin? Meliodas had to play it cool for now.**  
 **"Are you sure it's me, grandpa?" Meliodas called the old man.**  
 **He nodded. "I would know that blonde spiky hair anywhere...anyways, she's not here anymore. You might have to look elsewhere." The old man said again.**  
 **"You mentioned her name as Princess, who is that grandpa?" Meliodas crossed his arms.**  
 **"The girl who keeps coming to this store just to look for you. Eventually, she grew tired and never came back." He answered. Meliodas still can't remember.**  
 **"You don't remember do you? Might want to look over there..." The old man pointed to the wall behind him filled with pictures. That's what he said before walking away to tend to another customer's needs.**

 **Meliodas walked over to the wall filled with old pictures taped to it. These were pictures of customers who come in to this ice cream parlor when it first opened for business. Meliodas went through every picture until one photo in particular caught his attention.**

 **It was a picture of himself as a young teen, enjoying a full ice cream sundae. Meliodas was covered with chocolate on his face. He had a goofy grin on him as he faced a child. He can tell it was a girl because she was wearing girly clothing but he didn't see her face since her back was facing the camera. Just by this view, the old man was right about something. The girl looked like royalty with the way she was dressed.**

 **"Princess..." Meliodas traced the picture as if it was the most precious thing to him. Looking at the background, he saw how everyone was having fun. Out of nowhere, an idea finally popped into Meliodas' mind. He ran over to the counter where the old man was scooping some ice cream.**

 **"Gramps...I have a proposition for you..." He grinned. The old man just had a questioning look on his face.**

 **Night time...**

 **Elizabeth received a text from Meliodas to come to a particular location in town. She was super excited of the surprise. Wearing her new white dress given by Veronica, she felt special in it. Obviously this surprise must be big since he wasn't gonna pick her up. Elizabeth hitched a ride with Margaret and Gil since they too were heading out for their date. Upon arriving at the location, Elizabeth didn't miss the chance to get a closer look at the building. Her mouth was slightly opened at the sight. Once she went inside, the place was decorated with balloons flying on the ceiling with her pictures taped on the strings of it. Even the walls were decorated with her and Meliodas' pictures.**

 **"Oh wow..." She took a closer look at her pictures. These were either taken form her camera album, Facebook, or stolen shots. At the side, she saw different variety of ice cream flavors displayed, on the table were sweets, her favorite sweets and even a chocolate fountain. On the floor were rose petals sprawled everywhere. Candles were lit instead of the lights.**

 **"Hello?" She called out. All of a sudden, a sweet love song started playing by the speakers. Someone cleared their throat. Elizabeth turned to find Meliodas holding a rose but not just any rose. It was red ice cream formed in a shape of a rose on a cone.**

 **"Meliodas..." Elizabeth blushed.**  
 **"In the end, I did the cliche stuff after all..." He smiled weakly. "I thought of doing something big and out of the ordinary..." He had a frown. Elizabeth hugged him.**  
 **"Cliche or not, this is my first Valentines with you. Whatever you do, I will love it. What is cliche to you is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced...thank you..." She blushed. Meliodas let the ice cream rose stand in between them the two took a bite of the Rose together.**

 **Meliodas and Elizabeth enjoyed their time together. They danced, they singed, they had small talk and very serious talks. While Elizabeth talked, all Meliodas could think about was her presence with him. This was the first time he felt love for real. Liz may be his first love but Elizabeth is his last and only love.**

 **'Elizabeth, she's gonna be my wife someday...' He thought to himself.**

 **Meliodas noticed Elizabeth wasn't talking anymore. Her eyes were focused on what's behind him. He turned to the wall full of photos of the parlor's customers. She stood up and went over to look at them. Elizabeth looked through each and everyone of them.**  
 **"I use to come here...I don't know why, but something about this place just screams happiness for me..." He said all of a sudden from behind her.**  
 **Elizabeth only listened as her hand traced the pictures until it landed on a picture of Meliodas. "This is you isn't it?" She asked.**  
 **"Uh..y..Yeah." He said nervously.**  
 **"What's wrong?"**  
 **"I don't want to keep it a secret but, I didn't know what to do for Valentines Day. I wandered around town and remembered this old ice cream parlor." He scratched the back of his head.**  
 **"What made you have the surprise here?"**  
 **"The only reason why I held the surprise here was because it felt cozy...and...well, I got the idea from a girl named Princess." He pointed to the photo of the girl facing the camera with her back. "No matter how much I try to remember, I just can't seem to do it..." Says Meliodas.**

 **Elizabeth didn't say anything and just walked away. He felt his heart crack s bit. Maybe she felt like this wasn't a good idea. Besides, he got the idea from a another girl. Elizabeth must be feeling jealous. He was about to comfort her but then Elizabeth walked back to him. She taped 5 other photos on the wall.**

 **Meliodas' eyes went wide open as he saw more photos of himself, this time, Princess was facing front of the camera.**  
 **"I once got lost in the city when I was a child. I didn't have a phone to call my sister or my dad. I didn't know which way home so I walked home on my own. This nice man saw me alone and bought me ice cream..." Elizabeth intertwined her hand with his. Still looking at the photos. "I didn't know the stranger, dad tells me to never talk to strangers, but he was so nice to me. He asked me for my name and I told him my name is PRINCESS." Elizabeth turned to Meliodas. "He knew I was lying so he lied as well. So he told me his name was..."**

 **"Dragon Sin..." Meliodas finished as he stared at Elizabeth.**

 **"After that, he took me home. Everyday after school I always go here just to look for him but he never came back. The only memories I have of him were these photos taken by the shop owner. I asked of the pictures. Kept in my special treasure chest in the attic so I'll never forget my Dragon..." Elizabeth blushed. "You gave me the best Valentines Experience." Elizabeth knelt down and hugged Meliodas.**

 **"Which one?"**  
 **"By coming back to me..." Meliodas hugged her back.**  
 **"A dragon is a protector. He who protects the castle must stay for the Princess. I'm glad I finally found my Princess..." Meliodas let out a goofy grin.**

 **"Best Valnetines Day ever..." She whispered before the two sealed the night with a kiss. Who a flash of light, the old man from the far side of the shop, took the picture.**

 **A new picture for the last night of the Ice Cream Parlor's business. Thanks to Meliodas renting the building, the old man can finally retire.**

 **THE END!**

*********  
 **Bonus Clip!**

 **"I really love this place. It's so cozy.." Says Elizabeth.**  
 **"I'm glad you do because i rented it...maybe I'll even buy it..." Says Meliodas. "I'm thinking of starting a business here..."**  
 **"Really? What's the name for the business?" Elizabeth questioned. Meliodas scratched his bottom chin before answering,**

 **"The Boar Hat..."**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this Valentines Day special! See you all in the next update!**


End file.
